Demigod Wizard
by Percabeth Lorien
Summary: Percy has just finished fighting the war against Gaia. Now his mother tells him that she's been hiding a very large secret all of these years! Read on to find out what happens to Percy when he travels to England. Rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

**The characters and plot lines of Percy Jackson and the Olympians series and the Harry Potter series are owned by their respective authors; Rick Riordan and J. . The original content, ideas and intellectual property of this story are owned by Percabeth Lorien, 2012. Please do not copy, reproduce, or translate without express written permission.**

* * *

**A/n: And so it begins...**

* * *

Chapter 1

Percy's POV

"Love you, Wise Girl" I whispered as I kissed my girlfriend, Annabeth Chase, in front of her dorm room door. It's been a little over a year since we've started dating, since the second Titan War, a month since we won the war against Gaia, and she had to return to school a few days before class even started. It's a boarding school thing that I am very familiar with.

"Love you too, Seaweed Brain" she whispered back when we broke apart. She smiled before going in and closing the door with a wave. I sighed with a smile and calmed myself before walking down the hall and out of the building.

Right outside and resting against a bike rack was my new motorcycle. After riding one during the war against Kronos, I've wanted a bike of my own. I grabbed my shark-themed helmet and rode off back to my apartment.

When I arrived, I parked my bike behind some trash cans and when no one was looking, tied a chain around it, making it all but invisible except for the lock. Tyson made it for me and had dad charm it. It came with the bike as my birthday present.

"Mum! I'm home!" I shouted as I entered and hung my jacket on a nearby hook on the wall.

"In the kitchen, Percy!" I heard her reply and so I entered, expecting my mom to be baking cookies with a smile on her face. But she was sitting at the kitchen table, her expression grim and serious, with Paul sitting beside her looking confused.

"Mum? Is something wrong?" I asked, worried. Just when I thought 'Yes! My world is calm and normal for once!', something just has to happen.

"Nothing's wrong, Percy, I'm just not happy with what has to happen..." she trailed off, her eyes shifting down to her hands "Please sit, Perseus" now I know this is serious. She called me by my full name.

"If nothing's wrong...what do you have to tell me?"

"Let's just say you're a half-blood in more than one way..." when I just stared, I guess she decided she needed to explain "I've been keeping secrets from you Percy...I was born in England and when my parents died on a plane ride here to the States, I had to live in an orphanage..."

So there's one lie: she wasn't born in New York.

"And when I was eleven, I got a letter telling me that I was a special little girl...a witch..."

Ok...now I was *really* confused. Witch? Like Circe?

"A...witch? Do they even exist?" even as I asked that question, I knew the answer. I remember Annabeth once telling me of a demigod named Merlin who was the son of Hecate.

She wanted to make a magical world of her own creation and disguised herself as the Lady of the Lake so that she could produce a whole line of magic possessing offspring with Merlin. As generations went by, these people started to lose their godly blood but their magical powers remained. The magic would pass on through family; if a witch or wizard was born from two non-magical people, it was because Hecate had blessed the child; and if a non-magical child was born to two wizards, it was because Hecate saw them as unworthy and punished them with a normal child.

"Forget that question...just remembered something...so you're a witch?" I asked, taking a quick glance at Paul. He seemed just as surprised so I didn't feel too left out.

Lie number two: my mom isn't normal either.

"Yes...I'm a witch. And the letter I received was an acceptance letter from a school for witches and wizards. The name of the school is Hogwarts-" I snickered. Could they not think of a better name? "- School of Witchcraft and Wizardry...and six years ago, another one of those letters arrived..." she looked dead in my eye and I knew instantly who the letter was for...

"You mean the magic gene actually passed on to me, and not I'm a -"

"A wizard, yes. When I first found out I was pregnant, I thought that your father's godly blood would eliminate the magic and I wouldn't have to worry about you going away not just to camp but also to Hogwarts. But you got a letter which means that didn't happen"

"So what happened to my acceptance?"

"I spoke with the headmaster and told him that I couldn't just let you go. You had the prophecy over your head, you were coming of age when you would learn about your father so it would have been too much to take in...and it would mean that I would barely get any time to see you" I could see her eyes welling up with tears.

Lie number three: I'm more than just a demigod and I was supposed to attend a special school years ago.

Before Paul could even respond, I was out of my seat and hugging my mom as she softly sobbed.

"It's okay mom. I'm here and I love you" I whispered into her hair, hoping she would get the message that it was okay she kept this from me, and that even if I found out when I got my letter, the moment I found out about dad, I would've dropped out immediately.

"I love you, baby...but now that you're almost legally an adult and the coast is clear for you, sort a speak, in the godly part of the world-"

"For now" I whispered but she heard and playfully slapped my arm.

"I called the headmaster and asked him if he was willing to take in a late student. He's agreed and now you'll be starting your years at Hogwarts as a fifth year!"

"Fifth year?"

"It's kind of like grades at normal schools. But instead of Kindergarten through 12th grade, they have First year through Seventh year. You would have been starting your seventh now but you've never attended yet. Because of your age, he decided you wouldn't start as a first year but because of your lack of magical knowledge, you won't be starting in your seventh year either. We've compromised that three years is okay enough, so you'll be starting your fifth with one of my old friends' sons and someone will tutor you anything else you might need to know"

"When do I leave?" I needed time to get packed and say goodbye to my friends.

"Today at 5! All of your things have already been sent, you just have to buy your school supplies when you get there. You have two hours before you leave.

...Ω...

"You're What?" Annabeth whisper-shouted through the Iris-message. After what my mom told me, I started packing what was left behind in a bag my mom enchanted with her wand - which I had no idea was in the house at all. Then as I was packing a picture of Annabeth and I, I knew I had to tell her first.

"I'm a wizard and I need to now go to a boarding school in England to study magic..." I trailed off with sheepish smile. I could tell she wanted to be next to me to choke the Hades out of me right now. She just got me back after six months three months ago and she really didn't want to let me go again.

"A wizard?...Have You Officially Gone Insane, Perseus!"

"I'm serious, Annabeth! My mom said she's a witch and I've inherited her magic gene, so I'm a wizard! And you can't say they don't exist because you yourself told me about that Merlin guy and Hecate, plus, my mom just did magic with a wandless than ten minutes ago"

"So you're really leaving?" she asked, tears rolling down her eyes. I wanted so badly to be there to wipe them away but I have to leave soon.

"Yes, but remember that I love you, Wise Girl. Beyond anything, I love you. The whole time I'm there, I'll be missing you like crazy. If it weren't for the fact that it is absolutely necessary that I learn to control my powers...Holy Poseidon, I would have rejected it in a heartbeat, Annabeth. But I'll be back for Christmas, I promise you that..." I said with a smile.

"I love you too, Seaweed Brain. And I'm gonna hold you to that promise-" I heard a fart on Annabeth's side and then she turned around. Her roommate's butt was up in the air as she slept with her face buried in her pillow. I snorted, trying not to laugh, as Annabeth turned back around with the most hilarious look on her face "Oh. My. Gods! That was so disgusting!"

"Anyways!" I chuckled just a bit more "I love you, I'll miss you...good luck with that!" I pointed towards her roommate with a chuckle. She gave me this look that told me 'If I were there! You'd be so dead!'.

"Fine! Good luck in England. And I want you to Iris-message me at least once a week! See you, Percy" she waved her hand through the image and disappeared in a mist.

With a sigh, I got up from where I was sitting on my bed and grabbed my bag. Time to go.

* * *

**A/n:**

**Please comment below! Ask me any questions, I don't bite.**

**~Percabeth Lorien**


	2. Chapter 2

**The characters and plot lines of Percy Jackson and the Olympians series and the Harry Potter series are owned by their respective authors; Rick Riordan and J. . The original content, ideas and intellectual property of this story are owned by Percabeth Lorien, 2012. Please do not copy, reproduce, or translate without express written permission.**

**I am so sorry for the long wait! I got caught up in home work and other commitments. So here is the infamous chapter 2…Enjoy!**

Chapter 2

Percy's POV

"So where do I tell her to go?" I asked from my perch on Mrs. O' Leary back outside in front of our apartment building. Of course I couldn't travel by plane, plus it's a long way for Blackjack my Pegasus.

"My guess is that my friend, Molly, will be at this address..." she slipped me a piece of paper "I gave her a call and if she's there, someone will be waiting for you"

In the little time since she told me her secrets, I started catching a slight British accent that I've missed all these years. Barely there, but definitely present.

"It should be around 10:00 pm when you arrive so it'd be late and some might be asleep. I love you, Percy. Good luck!" she wished me with a single tear flowing down her cheek. Paul gathered her in his arms. I needed to cheer her up.

"Don't worry about me mom! I'll be getting detentions and trying to dish out funny stories from the headmaster in no time. Can't wait to see some hippie wizard photo of you!" I quickly whispered the address into my hellhound's ear. I could see my mum trying to get out of my stepfather's arms as Mrs. O' Leary and I rushed into the shadows.

"PERSEUS JACKS-" and I was surrounded by black.

...Ω...

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley stood outside of the Order of the Phoenix Headquarters waiting for their guest. Molly Weasley was told that her friend's son would be arriving around 10:00 pm. She wasn't exactly sure how but he should be here any moment now.

Suddenly out of the corner of her eye, she saw a shadow. Looking in that direction, it was like the shadows were gathering together and before long, a huge almost bus-size figure leaped from what seemed like the shadows themselves.

Before she could scream in horror after realizing that the figure was an enormous terrifying red-eyed dog, she noticed the man on its back. The man jumped off the dog and seemed to pet it on the head before whispering in its ear, the dog running off to disappear into the nearest shadow.

Once the terrifying creature was gone, Molly was able to get a good look at the man. At first glance, one would definitely deem him handsome. He was tan, tall - about 6' 3" - and looked about seventeen maybe eighteen years of age. He had jet black hair - not too long but still in need of a cut - that hung in his eyes. His eyes were a curious sea green that looked like waves every time he moved.

But when she took a closer look, he looked dead tired and his spirit just seemed too old for his actual age. Also, it seemed like he wasn't very excited about being here. Molly hoped he didn't regret coming to England, leaving friends and family behind.

"Are you Mr. and Mrs. Weasley?" the man asked as he walked up to them with a smile. That grin seemed to make him look handsomer and care- free, plus his teeth are pearly white making the smile light up his face.

"Yes we are! Are you Percy Jackson, Sally's son?" Arthur Weasley asked as the man in front of him shifted his over-the-shoulder bag to lie comfortably on his shoulder.

"That's me! It's nice to meet you, sir. You as well, ma'am" he greeted with a soft smile. He had this vibe about him that just made you feel warm; it reminded Molly of how Sally made everyone feel.

"Well come on in! You look hungry, would you like something to eat, love?" she asked and she led him into the house, Arthur bringing up the rear.

...Ω...

Well the Weasleys definitely seem nice. I wonder if everyone I meet is going to be this much of a pleasure to be around.

Anyway, Mrs. Weasley is now leading me into this house that looks normal enough. I was expecting some weird, out of this world, creep house with broken windows and gargoyles that watch your every mov-Now that's what I'm talking about!

The moment I walked inside, I noticed how old and creepy the inside was and I was oddly satisfied! This is what I was expecting and I wasn't disappointed.

"So what would you like, Percy?" Mrs. Weasley asked as she headed to what I assumed was the kitchen.

"Just buttered toast and a glass of water would be fine. It seems late here so it would be best to have something light before attempting to fall asleep at what would be early evening to me" I explained as I slipped off my bag to take off my leather jacket. I came in a simple grey V-neck long sleeve shirt, faded wash baggy blue jeans, and black Vans.

"Of course, of course! Would you like me to bring it up to you? So you could settle yourself upstairs?"

"That would be nice, thank you" although everything she said sounded very simple, her accent made every word sound more interesting.

"Well then, up you go. First door on your left!" I smiled in her direction before heading up the steps. The house seemed dark and mysterious but normal to me. I've been to the Underworld a good number of times...and lived. This place was nothing!

"Let's just hope you're lucky enough to be cleared of all charges! I don't think we can handle a year without you..." I heard coming from the door of the room I was to be staying in for the next night or two. I walked up and slowly opened the door.

On one bed sat two people, a boy and a girl. The boy had the same red hair as the Weasleys so I assumed this was their son...or one of them. The girl beside him had brown bushy hair and this aura around her that reminded me of Annabeth. The 'I know all aura. I'm used to it. Both looked around fifteen or so.

Across from them and on another bed was another fifteen year old. He had a mess of black hair on his head, like he was stressed out. I could see the edge of a scar peeking from under his hair on his forehead, but his round glasses took the attention off of it a little (A/N: Until you see it in its full lightning shape. I hate how everyone always has the characters notice the shape at first glance. I could watch a full twenty minutes of Harry and can honestly say I only know its shape because of the book and when they mention it. His hair should cover it just enough to make it so the shape is identifiable.). Under the glasses were two emerald green eyes that watched me closely as I walked into the room. It was like looking in a mirror...except my reflection is younger, scrawnier, has glasses, darker and greener eyes, a scar...you know what? Forget about the 'mirror' comment.

"Hey! The name's Percy Jackson. Nice to meet you" I waved politely before walking over to the only other available bed. I started taking a pair of lounge pants out of my bag when the girl decided to talk.

"Excuse me? Who are you? I've never seen you before..." she looked suspicious like she didn't trust me in the slightest. I guess that's okay seeing as she doesn't know me, but it looked like she expected me to come at her with a knife in hand or something.

"Percy Jackson. Son of Sally Jackson, Mrs. Weasley's old friend. Also new-found wizard. This'll be my first year but I'll be joining in with the fifth years. You must be Mrs. Weasley's son, right?" I asked the stunned redhead.

"Yes...wait, you mean you just found out you're a wizard?"

"Yep! I had more important things to deal with before now"

"So are you attending Hogwarts?" the girl asked; she still seemed hesitant.

"Yeah...heard from my mom it's a great school. Made her feel at home...just gonna feel like school to me..." Camp Half-Blood was my home, with Chiron, my friends, and my girlfriend, Annabeth Chase.

"Well your mother was right. Hogwarts is like a second home to me" my – somewhat – look-a-like said.

"...yeah...well don't I feel like a bloke! We haven't even introduced ourselves! My name is Hermione Granger" the girl said as she extended a hand. I shook it before the redhead came up with his hand extended as well.

"Ron" he simply said since I already know his surname.

"Harry Potter" the second said with his hand out as well. His eyes told me that he was practically waiting for me to make a connection with his name. Truth is...I've never heard of a Harry Potter in my life. A Harry Malarkey, but no Potter.

"Percy, dear! Here is your toast and glass. Let's hope you get a good night's sleep. Off to bed you three, especially you Harry. You need to be up bright and early tomorrow" Mrs. Weasley came into the room, gave me my light dinner and led Hermione out, probably to sleep in another room. She is a girl after all and three boys are going to be sleeping here.

The boys got ready for bed as I had my dinner and drank my water. Even though I felt rejuvenated after the glass of water, sleep seemed to catch me instead of the other way around. I was just quick enough to change into my lounge pants and a white tank when I fell asleep in seconds with my head about a quarter of the pillow. The Curse of Achilles made me extra sleepy so that would explain that.

**a/n: Thank you for reading! Please review and tell me how it is!**

**If you have any queries please leave a review!**

**Do you think I should have this as just a Percy's POV story or swap it around with other characters? If so, which one(s)?**

**Please answer via review! I will not update this until I have **_**at least**_** 20 reviews (sorry to be a meanie) cyber cookies for all who do! (::)**

**One last thing, I would like to give a shout out to all who followed and favourite my story. Thank you to **Black Phantom Murder, Mythomagic-Champion, Elphaba01, A Contradiction, ArTyStoLe , darkened-moon101 and HaveFaith0417 **for reviewing! It made my day.**

**Just think about it; one second, two words and you can make someone's day.**

**~Percabeth Lorien**


	3. Chapter 3

**The characters and plot lines of Percy Jackson and the Olympians series and the Harry Potter series are owned by their respective authors; Rick Riordan and J. . The original content, ideas and intellectual property of this story are owned by Percabeth Lorien, 2012. Please do not copy, reproduce, or translate without express written permission.**

* * *

**Thank you to all who read my story and a massive thank you to all who have followed, favourited and reviewed! On with chapter 3!**

* * *

Chapter 3

Percy's POV

I woke up the next morning as the sunlight filtered in through the open window. A creature with bat like ears came in and said that Master Sirius said that they needed to get up. As he was leaving he muttered what sounded like 'blood traitors and filthy mud bloods tarnishing the home of my poor mistress'. I took this as my chance to look around the room. There were three king single sized beds in the room made out of dark near obsidian black cast iron. There was also a strange looking carved wooden black cabinet on the opposite side of the room to me. Nico would like this room as he was into the whole 'dark as night' theme.

Harry and Ron were also beginning to wake up. "Morning" said Ron as he got out of his bed and headed down stairs. "We better head down as well so that we don't miss Mrs Weasley's wicked breakfast." stated Harry.

As we headed down the dimly lit, creaking stairs I was welcomed by a mass of other red headed people. Safe to say that they probably were also part of the Weasley family. "Hi Harry!" they all chorused.

"Morning." he replied.

As I made my way further into the kitchen I noticed other people. There was a man with long shoulder length shaggy hair who would have been handsome when he was younger and a woman who was constantly changing her facial features and hair colour, much to the amusement of Ron's younger sister. Everyone in the kitchen bar Hermione, Ron, Harry and Mr and Mrs. Wesley stopped and stated at me. Several drew their magic sticks and pointed them at me. "Whoa!" I exclaimed, "I come in peace!" Real intelligent thing to say in a situation with a room full of fully armed wizards, Wise Girl would be so proud of me!

The man with the shaggy black swiftly approached me. "Who are you, American, how did you get in here and where do you come from?" he snarled in my face. He was getting really worked up and he had this maniacal glint to his eye. I swear he was beginning to growl at me like a ferocious dog.

"Calm down Sirius! It's just Percy! He's Sally's son. Do you remember her, Sally Jackson? She was always cheerful." reasoned Mrs Weasley.

"Oh, yes... I do remember her. She was a Gryffindor, wasn't she?"

"Yes, she was indeed and in my year level as well."

"Okay then. Welcome to the Black family home." stated Sirius in a surprisingly cheerful manner.

"Uuhh...Thank you sir." I replied with uncertainty. I mean seriously, hahaha that sounds like his name Sirius, serious, Sirius, serious...serious Sirius. Argh! Stupid ADHD, perfect in battle but a pain in the backside in everyday life. Where was I...Oh yes! I was confused as to how to respond. One minute this guy was up in my face like some low life mugger from the Bronx (no offence intended, just using a stereotype) and now he was welcoming me to his home?

"Percy dear, would you like some breakfast? You must be awfully hungry after only having buttered toast and a glass of water for dinner." Mrs Weasley asked in a concerned motherly fashion.

"Sure thing Mrs Weasley. I'll have whatever everyone else is having as long as it doesn't contain seafood."

"Seafood?" questioned one of Ron's redheaded twin brothers "Who would have seafood for breakfast?"

"I don't know." I replied, "I'm just making sure because I think it's cruel to eat sea creatures." In reality it's because all sea creatures are a part of my Dad's domain and therefore I am also responsible for their wellbeing. To me it seems like I am murdering another's life, or kind of like cannibalism.

"That's ok love!" replied Mrs Weasley. "I'll take a note of that for the future. And please dear, call me Molly and my husband Arthur."

"Sure thing Mrs We-, I mean Molly."

I realised that I probably should introduce myself as the rest of the gathering were still gawking at me curiously.

"Hi everyone! I'd better introduce myself. My name is Perseus Jackson, but please, just call me Percy."

That statement seemed to break the ice. A flood if questions were streamed at me. My brain couldn't handle that much at once.

"Could everyone please speak one at a time. I have ADHD and dyslexia so I can't understand what multiple people are saying to me at the same time.

"Oh. Ok Percy. First of all, my name is Nymphadora Tonks and I am an Aurorfor the ministry of magic. But please, call me Tonks. Now, why haven't I seen you at Hogwarts before?" she questioned.

"Well, I'm from America, specifically New York City and up until now I have had something more important to do. My mum got the Hogwarts acceptance letter when I was eleven but wrote to the headmaster asking if it was ok to start after my sixteenth birthday." I finished simply, hoping that they wouldn't ask too many questions about what I was doing before. I did not trust these people enough to tell them that I was a demigod who was far more powerful than themselves. What if they were the jealous type? I didn't want them transfiguring me into a Pacific bottle nosed dolphin as Mr D once threatened to!

"Hi. My name is Ginny." greeted Ron's youngest sibling, his sister. She stuck out her hand and I shook it. "Why will you be starting in fifth year with Harry, Hermione and Ron if you're sixteen? You should be in seventh year."

"Well, your headmaster said that because I have not attended Hogwarts until now I will have to stay back a few years." I explained.

"Have you got your books yet Percy?" asked Molly.

"Not yet, no."

"Well then why don't you all go upstairs and get changed, ready to go to Diagon Alley while Harry and Arthur go to the Ministry for Harry's hearing?

* * *

**a/n: That's chapter 3! This was initially going to be more like 4000 words but people were commenting that I should upload another chapter, so here it is. It's still over one thousand words, just a bit shorter than it was meant to be.**

**I would like to thank everyone who reviewed! Please keep reviewing, it means the world to me that people actually read and possibly enjoy my writing. Reviews are the one solid way that I can tell whether or not people enjoy my story.**

**I've been feeling the strain of writing two stories (my other story is Percy Jackson and the Battle of Hogwarts, check it out :D) and have considered two options.**

**Stop writing either this story or my other one**

**Have periods of time where I focus on one story, that way both stories will be on semi-hiatus sometimes.**

**What do you guys think? I don't know what to do. Please, if you have the time read my other story and review on either (or both) with what I should do. **

**How do you like the story so far? Please let me know via review! Thank you once again for your continued support.**

**Just think about it, one second, two words and you can make someone's day!**

* * *

**~Percabeth Lorien**

* * *

Hi all! I had an amazing response to this story for chapter 2 and I would appreciate the same here! :D


	4. Chapter 4

**The characters and plot lines of Percy Jackson and the Olympians series and the Harry Potter series are owned by their respective authors; Rick Riordan and J. K. Rowling. The original content, ideas and intellectual property of this story are owned by Percabeth Lorien, 2012. Please do not copy, reproduce, or translate without express written permission.**

* * *

**Hey there again! Just to make it clear, this story is set after the battle with Gaia and during Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix. Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 4

Percy's POV

* * *

We had travelled to the wizard's shopping strip called Diagon Alley by flu powder. One had to stand in the fireplace, strangely I didn't get burnt, then throw this green powder and yell 'Diagon Alley' loudly and clearly. I felt like a real wizard at that point, using fluorescent green powder to 'poof' myself somewhere else. I should IM Wise Girl about this mode of transport; Hecate might be able to invent a system similar for the newly designed Olympus.

I arrived into a quiet shop. It was filled with rows upon rows of fire places. It must be some kind of station for fireplace travel. Molly, Ginny, Ron and Hermione stepped out of the fireplace not long after.

"Where are we?" I questioned wanting anybody to answer.

"Well," started Hermione "this is, as Mrs Weasley said before the trip, Diagon Alley. It is the one stop street for all tour wizarding needs."

"Thanks for that," I replied.

Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Molly and I stepped out of the station and into Diagon Alley. As I stepped out onto the streets, my ears were met with a cacophony of sound. There were vibrantly dressed street vendors and many quaint stores lining the street.

"First off Percy we need to go to Gringotts to get you some money. You did transfer your account, right?" questioned Hermione.

"Sure thing." I replied, "I've got the key right here." I said as I pulled out an old fashioned looking celestial bronze key. My mum had explained to me that she had my account key made out of celestial bronze so that no monster could ever gain possession of it. The account wasn't really mine. It was on loan from Poseidon. It had a near endless supply of money; it was there to support me in my wizarding education. I guess you can call it like an assistance package.

"Rightio then, off to Gringotts!" chirped Molly.

I was expecting Gringotts to be like some Transylvanian castle with drab colours, high spiked black gates with matching gargoyles and the whole lot. However, what I was met with was the exact opposite. It was a tall white marble building with gold, silver and bronze trimmings. From my limited understanding of wizard money I suppose it represented the different coins. The actual building itself looked like a lopsided version of the Flatiron back home in New York City.

The inside of the building was just as extravagant once you walked past these weird looking goblin things. The whole atrium and reception area of the bank was made out of marble that was gleaming in the light coming from a high above overhead skylight. Molly led me to the counter and asked a goblin if I could withdraw money from my account. The goblin replied with, "Well does Mr. Jackson here have his key?"

"Yes I do, sir." I replied whilst passing him the key. I was worried that the goblin would turn to yellow monster dust and vanish to Tartarus. To my evident relief, the goblin did not.

"Interesting key." was all he said.

Oh no! Did he recognise the metal? Or was it just a rare metal to goblin kind? I hoped to Poseidon that it was.

"Right, please follow Griphook to your vault." stated another Goblin.

Our group followed a stout, balding goblin down into an impressive network of caves. He passed his lantern and my key to me to hold.

"Please keep all limbs inside the cart." advised Griphook as the five of us plus the goblin piled into an old mining cart. These wizarding folk sure did have some weird modes of transport.

"Please refrain from jumping out of the cart." was the last warning notice Griphook said before we rocketed our way down the old and rickety mining shaft which seemed as if it had been built hundreds of years ago. Bats were flying past our cart reminding me of Wario's gold mine on Mario Kart Wii, which by the way, was one of my least favourite levels. How ironic is that?

We continued to hurtle down the shaft at an alarming pace, nearing the sped of Apollo's tricked out sun chariot. Finally the cart rattled to a stop, after one Hades of a thrill ride, at vault number 001. We had travelled to the depths of Gringotts bank to the first vault. I suppose this also meant that it was well protected, of course with aid of my Olympian heritage.

After a series of complicated incantations and rituals, Griphook was finally ready to open the vault with my celestial bronze key. (Rest assured, he didn't vaporise either). I could not have been prepared for what was in my vault by even the God of Wealth, Hades himself. Inside the vault lay mountains upon monstrous mountains of golden coins, celestial bronze swords, shields and other various weapons, precious stones and gems. I had not owned this much wealth in my life! Even if it was only temporary, my family was relatively poor. Our idea of splashing out was renting a beat up shack in Montauk full of sand and spiders, having a campfire and ordering a few rental DVDs. This was...I can't describe it. Think of it like this. Willy Wonka had a massive room in his chocolate factory that was entirely edible. This is just like that, just replace the edible part with gold and rate celestial bronze. It was absolutely

astonishing. I quickly sneaked in, hoping that the others didn't see the mass of riches hidden inside my temporary vault and grabbed a handful of gold coins and placed it in my leather money pouch.

There was a shop sign just outside of the bank as we emerged once again into daylight. The writing was in extreme cursive, Hades for dyslexic demigods. I think it said something like; 'LOFUSIRH NAD LOBTTS'. "What kind of store is this?" I questioned, "I can't read the sign because I'm dyslexic."

Ginny translated it to say 'FLOURISH AND BLOTTS'. It was a book store. It had a seemingly small frontage but when you stepped inside it turned into a massive space. It wasn't large enough though because there were books stacked all the way up to the ten metre high ceilings and random piles of books lying all over the floor. I picked one up as I walked by. The title was 'ten ways to externally rearrange your enemies' internal makeup'. I quickly put that one down in a pile that I labelled 'sadistic torture that even Mr D wouldn't dream of'.

We eventually made our way around the store, picking up all the books required for a fifth year student. Ron and Hermione didn't seem pleased with the choice of defence against the dark arts book as it was only basic ministry approved theory. "This is an outrage thinking that we need to be taught the fundamentals again. This was all covered in first year DADA!" exclaimed Hermione.

"We might start our own class." I joked trying to lighten the mood. It seemed to work as the three began to talk about former defence against the dark arts teacher and who would be teaching it this year.

We exited the shop and headed next door into 'Eyelopes Owl Emporium'. Molly explained that I was allowed one animal at Hogwarts and the not useful was an owl because I could use it to send letters. This seemed like a grand idea (I'm starting to sound British, I wonder if Annabeth will approve of the change?) at first, however, the moment I set foot in the store the owls stopped screeching and everything became eerily silent. Then as fast as lightning (and yes, I do talk from experience) the owls swooped from their various perches and began attacking me. Pecking and clawing and any piece of exposed flesh. It didn't damage me at all because I have the curse of Achilles. This was a positive thing for me because it protected by from their razor sharp beaks and talons. The down side of it though was that the wizards would get suspicious to as why I wasn't injured. To avoid such a situation I screamed at the top of my lungs to scare the owls off of me.

Stupid rivalry between Athena and my dad I thought. Why couldn't they just get along? Annabeth and I did. Horses also quite liked Annabeth, so why did the owls attack me?

"Are you alright dear?" Molly exclaimed, her voice full of concern at the owl attack.

"I'm fine Molly. They must not have been aiming to injure me because I don't have a scratch on me." I assured Molly allowing her to inspect my arms for damage.

"Alright then dear. Go choose an owl."

With that I began looking around the shop for an owl. All of the ones that I came across seemed to have a malicious glint to their eyes as if they were ready to attack again in a seconds notice.

"What about this one?" called Ron from the dimly lit back of the store. There on an olive branch perch nested a beautiful great big grey barn owl. It was the most amazing owl that I had ever seen. What made it even more perfect was that when it opened its eyes they were a sea green colour, very similar to mine.

"I'll take this one please." I said to the store clerk. He put her in a cage and handed the owl to me. "That will be nine galleons please," requested the clerk. I handed him nine shiny gold coins from my leather pouch and left the shop with my four companions. "What are you going to call her?" asked Ron.

"I was thinking Athena." I replied.

I chose this name for a few reasons. The first was to appease Athena. Hopefully she would not send every owl after my because of her rivalry with my dad and her objection to my going out with her daughter. I also named my owl Athena because it was her animal.

We headed to various stores around Diagon Alley picking up supplies. There was a really interesting ink, quill and parchment store which I knew Annabeth would love. There were inks that would correct your spelling, change colour as you wrote and some that even smelled like flowers and the sea. I picked up one of those along with a quill that made writing easier to understand with Dyslexia. I definitely needed that.

After that the next stop was what looked like an Apothecary. I didn't dwell in that stir for too long as they were selling weird concoctions and potion ingredients such a horned slug and dragon liver which were just plain creepy.

After getting robes the final store we headed to was Olivanders, fine makers of wands since 358AD.

The others waited outside whilst I strolled into the wand shop. I guess it was time that I bought my own magic stick.

The owner popped out from behind his desk. He looked like the wizard's version of Albert Einstein.

"Aahhh. Mr Jackson. I have been expecting you for a long time now. It looks like you've been delayed a few years, but no matter! We shall find a wand that is right for you. After all, the wand picks the wizard, doesn't it?" said a man who I presumed was Mr Olivander.

I wasn't sure how to reply so I went with the safe and simple "yes sir" reply. He bought out two boxes.

"Right. This wand is olive tree, thirteen inches and slightly pliable. Give it a wave!"

I swished the wand and straight away it felt awkward. I sent a violent purple spark at a stack of wand boxes causing them to fly everywhere.

"No, no, not right. How about this one. It's coral, very rare and hard to make, my only one. Its core is mermaid hair and it is ten inches long, springy. Go on, give it a flick."

I did as the eccentric old Wanamaker said. This wand instantly get like it was the one for me. As I flicked it I caused a glow to firm around me.

"Ahh, yes. That's perfect."

Mr Olivander placed the wand back into its box. I paid and left the store.

The five of us returned to the station and used the green magic powder to travel back to 12 Grimmauld Place.

* * *

**a/n: How was the chapter? Please let me know via review! I tried to make it longer and it is well over two thousand words. I have noticed that a lot of my reviewers have been asking questions that I haven't quite gotten around to answering, so I will answer them all now. They are from both chapter 2 and 3…chapter 1 had only 6 reviews or so that didn't include questions.**

**To redrobin: *chapter 2* What you have said is correct but in my story he still has his curse of Achilles. If you want, I'll write a mini chapter or flashback within chapter or a separate one shot to answer that. Please tell me which one would be best.**

**To RedRangerBelt: *chapter 2* I can guarantee that Percy will clash with certain characters. The predictable and not so predictable! I won't say anymore but you'll just have to read on to find out!**

**To cherryblu: *chapter 2* I agree with the point of view comment. I think this story will be mainly Percy. Maybe a few Harry chapters or mini chapters to get his thoughts on Percy and what is happening at Hogwarts.**

**To shadow gods of the fallen: *chapter 3* : Ummm…I'm not sure which monsters will attack, even if I decide that there will be monsters involved. You'll just have to read on to find out! By 'monsters from magic Britain', are you referring to monsters from the Harry Potter series solely or a combination of monsters from both series?**

**I haven't decided if any other demigods are going to come to Hogwarts. I don't want to add them in and sound to cliché, but at the same time I don't want to narrow the plot by restricting how many characters I include. I hope this chapter was long enough! It took me forever to right.**

**To Jalika123: *chapter 3* I am a huge Percabeth fan (as can be seen in my pen name). I'm not sure how much romance will be included. I want this to be more of an action story so I'm worried that too much romance will distract from my main plot.**

**To RedRangerBelt: *chapter 3* : I'm not quite sure when Percy is going to come clean, he will eventually though. I'm not going to do the over used (no offence to any authors who have chosen this method, it is not my personal favourite for a one character fanfic, it works well with group demigod reveals though) announcement to the entire Hogwarts population in the Great Hall. I have a few ideas floating around in my head, none are screaming out at me yet though. He won't reveal his secret for a little while though. **

**I think this chapter answered your second question :D**

**Percy will pick up some subjects quite well, others….not so well.**

**He will get a chance to practise his awesome demigod talents throughout the school year, but I can't say any more than that because I will give the story away too much!**

**To zoeshade: *chapter 3* I will not forget this story.**

**To ArTyStoLe: *chapter 3* Hahaha! You make me laugh! Hopefully it will be up soonish. No longer than a fortnight.**

**To crystalluv4book: *chapter 3* I still haven't decided on which story, although, I am leaning towards this one as people seem to enjoy it more.**

**To Artemis' Hunter: *chapter 3* What book are you referring to? If it is just spell books, etc there will be a way that Percy can read them…you'll have to read on to find out! Sorry, what did you mean by Snape's writing? As for your other questions, I can't answer them as of yet otherwise it will give the story away! I hope this update wasn't to slow.**

**If you have any queries from about the story or from my review responses leave a review and I'll answer it in the next chapter. What do you guys think of this answering questions section of the author's note? Should I continue it? I was also thinking of writing a little fic about the misconceptions of Australia but using a fandom. Does that sound like an ok idea? And don't worry…that's set for the future, not now. Please review and tell me how I am going.**

**Just a random question to be more interactive with my readers:**

**What is your favourite book series?**

**I won't update this until I have a few more reviewss. Sorry to be a meanie but I've had over 3000 individual viewers to my story and only 6 (not that I am ungrateful to those who did review, please continue to do so :D) reviews. I was disappointed with that because for the previous chapter I had over 40. **

**Just think about it, one second, two words and you can make someone's day**

**~Lorien**


	5. Chapter 5

2.5**The characters and plot lines of Percy Jackson and the Olympians series and the Harry Potter series are owned by their respective authors; Rick Riordan and J. K. Rowling. The original content, ideas and intellectual property of this story are owned by Percabeth Lorien, 2012. Please do not copy, reproduce, or translate without express written permission.**

**a/n: Sorry for the long wait! I haven't had the internet for a while…**

**Anyways, this chapter is a bit shorter than the last because I wanted to post something. It's still over a thousand words though. Enjoy!**

Chapter 5

Percy's POV

Upon our arrival at the headquarters for the Order of the Phoenix we were greeted by a relieved looking Harry and Arthur. Apparently Harry had been tried for using magic to protect himself outside of school against some creature called a dementor. From what Hermione described them as they seem to be vile, soul sucking beings who thrive off the happiness of others. These horrendous creatures definitely seem as if they belong in the Underworld. I wonder if Hades is missing any of his guards from the Fields of Punishment?

Harry was evidently relieved as he led us back to the room that he, Ron and I shared. He slumped into his bed with a grin on his face. Hermione and Ron sat down next to him while I stood awkwardly in the corner.

"Percy, mate, take a seat so we can get Harry to spill the beans!" said Ron in an excited manner.

I took a seat on the floor with my back resting against my cold metal bed facing the trio.

Harry began retelling his day's journey but after the beginning I began to tune out. Listening to someone talk is torture for an ADHD brain like mine. My mind wandered back to Camp Half-Blood and Goode. That was where I should be, with my Wise girl and mum and Paul. But I knew that I needed to go to a wizarding school to learn to control my powers, just as I have learnt to have some control over my water bending abilities.

I tried tuning back into their conversation. They seemed so absorbed in themselves that they didn't even notice that I was no longer listening. From what I actually paid attention to I learnt that there was a lady called Mrs Figgs who was a squib (whatever that is, it didn't seem too important), Dumbledore was trying to ignore Harry and that the Order of the Phoenix was trying to guard some secret weapon.

"Hey Harry, do you have any idea what the weapon could be?" I questioned.

"No idea Perce. I'll have a sleep on it though. We should all get to bed before Mrs Weasley catches us talking about Order business."

We all said our fair wells to Hermione as she returned to the room she bunked in with Ginny.

Harry and Ron must be super tired because the moment that u turned the light off they were out like a light. I too found myself drifting off into slumber land as soon as I snuggled under the doona. The Curse of Achilles made me super tired and on top of that I had, had a massive day shopping in a wizard's shopping lane way.

That night I had a dream. It started off quite normally. I was down at Long Island Sound hanging with Annabeth and Grover, just like good old times. We were wading in the shallow waters of the beach, soaking up the mid-spring sun. Annabeth open her mouth to say something but it was as if her mouth had morphed into a gaping, black portal. This was where I really started to freak out. The black portal became larger and larger until it engulfed me, sending me into a one way path to a demigod vision. A mysterious yet powerful voice reverberated around me. At first it sounded like simple humming. Then it grew until the voice surrounded me. "You dream of your old life little hero. I have answered your prayers. I shall show you your future. Be warned, I shall frequent your mind, trespassing in your weakest moments. Enjoy." finished the mysterious voice on a cruelly sarcastic note. The darkness around me lightened to a scene. There were two wizards stealing in battle, one commanding fire, and the other water. I looked up and saw a glint of gold. Suddenly I was whisked from my dream into a state of consciousness.

I woke up in a sweat. My mind hurt, there was too much information to process I was getting confused. I looked around the room only to find that Harry was also upright and staring back at me.

"Bad dream?" he asked.

"I guess you could say that... What about you? I asked.

"Same. Do you mind if I tell you?"

"Sure, go ahead."

"Well first of all I was having quite a normal dream. Then it morphed into a nightmare. It was only short but I think it holds a lot of meaning. I was Nagini, Voldemort's pet snake. She, or rather I, was looking at Voldemort. He seemed in deep conversation but I couldn't understand because he was talking in English, not snake language or parsletounge. I decided to look at the man he was taking too but the dream vanished before I got the chance. All I saw was blue slimy scales. It's a weird dream I know, but it has some sort of connection to Voldemort. I need to find out if he knows about the secret weapon the Order's guarding."

"At this stage probably not. My dream has these two wizards duelling. One with water, the other fire. There was also something gold but before I could get a good look at it, it had vanished. Just like in your dream. Do you think they could be connected?"

"They might just be Perce, they might just be. I'm going to try and sleep some more. You should too, you look dog tired."

"Alright Harry, night."

"Night"

But I couldn't sleep with all this new knowledge buzzing around in my head. My demigod ADHD was working at its best, trying to figure out what was going on. Could there be a new war at hand? Who was the mysterious voice I heard? I had to contact Wise Girl to ask her about this. Surely she would know, wouldn't she?

**A/n: Thank you all for reading it! How was it, where could I improve? Please let me know via review.**

**Also, if you have any plot suggestions, let me hear them, nothing is set in stone yet.**

**I would like to thank everyone who followed, favourited and reviewed on my story. Thank you all for your continued support!**

**To ReadingGurl07: Thank you…I'm not really good at comedy writing and that was unintentional!**

**To ArTyStoLe: Sorry for the late update.**

**To shadow gods of the fallen: No worries **

**To Pandaranger: Ummm, I'll try, but don't be too disappointed if he only stays for a few minutes. He will probably make an appearance for longer at the very end of the story…I think…**

**To RedRangerBelt: Ok. First of all, thank you for the review! I loved it. Percy being his ADHD self will probably not like it. I can't really tell you what house he is in. They will go to Hogwarts around chapter 7 or 8. I still haven't decided whether the golden trio will be suspicious or simply accept him because his mum was in Gryffindor with Ron's parents. As for your other questions, you'll just have to wait and see!**

**To E J ect: Thanks for answering my question :D Yeah…sorry about that I was in a bad mood at the time I posted the chapter, I did change it though. Thank you for your support :D**

**To Meepmeep123: You'll just have to wait and see if Annabeth comes in person!**

**To redrobin: OK, I'll include a flashback in an upcoming chapter for you. Just keep in mind it may not be a thing where Percy blacks out like Hazel in the SoN, it will be more like a memory…If you understand what I mean.**

**All of the money in his account is from Poseidon. A lot of the other gods dislike Percy, he has a real talent to annoy them!**

**Thank you all once again! My question of the chapter is now going to be PJO based. The next chapter will be dedicated to the first person who answers it correctly! I'm starting out with an easy question.**

**Question of the chapter: What did a certain red haired clear sighted mortal hit a titan in the eye with? Who was this person?**

**Until next time**

**~Lorien**


	6. Chapter 6

2.6*The characters and plot lines of Percy Jackson and the Olympians series and the Harry Potter series are owned by their respective authors; Rick Riordan and J. . The original content, ideas and intellectual property of this story are owned by Percabeth Lorien, 2012. Please do not copy, reproduce, or translate without express written permission.**

* * *

**This chapter is dedicated to** **Nyaeay and Meepmeep123 for answering the question first! **

**Sorry for the long wait! I blame it on the Mark of Athena! Percabeth! Ok, I won't give too much away. On with the story!**

* * *

Chapter 6  
Percy's POV

After I made sure that Harry was definitely asleep, I snuck out of my gloomy bedroom and tip toed my way down the hall to the bathroom to IM Annabeth. I turned the tap on just enough so that there was a trickle of water that I could manipulate into a rainbow. I hoped that moonlight would be enough to make a rainbow and it seemed to work. The gods must be up on Olympus watching my journey like a reality TV show for them to know I needed an Iris Message. I sent a silent thank you to Iris, promising to send part of my next sacrifice to her.

"O Iris, Goddess of the rainbow, show me Annabeth Chase, United States of America!" A small watery image of Annabeth appeared in front of me. She was up on Olympus with blueprints in hand commanding her workforce. There were a few loose blonde curls popping out from under her fluorescent orange hard hat. One though was grey, a permanent reminder of the pain of holding the weight of the sky on your shoulders.

"Hey Wise Girl! Miss me?"  
"Gods Percy! Don't scare me like that. I was deep in thought, analysing my blueprints. How are you?"  
"I'm ok...but I had this weird dream. I was wondering if you could decipher it?"  
"Sure thing, go ahead."  
"Well there were these two wizards battling. One with fire, the other with water. There was also a glint of something gold but it vanished before I could get a good look at it."  
"This is not good Percy, not good at all. I have no idea who the voice could be or what the duelling wizards mean. I'll ask Chiron. He might know what to do. Until then though, keep out of trouble and don't blow up the school!"  
"Ok, see ya. Love you."  
"Love you to Seaweed Brain."  
With that parting comment Annabeth waved her hand through the must while muttering 'plan got to make a plan. Must ask Chiron. Check history.' Whatever that all led to, I hope it had a positive answer. But when did demigods ever have a positive outcome?

...

Today was the final day at the Order's headquarters before we were to travel by train to Hogwarts. That was one of the most ideal modes of transport for me; overland. Just so long as we weren't flying there, I'd be fine. I've only ever been on a plane once in my life. To most people, that would be embarrassing. But, my uncle, a.k.a Zeus, the Lord of the sky, doesn't particularly like me and if I were to fly under any circumstance, other than the one under which I first flew in where I was in possession of his Master Bolt, I would be blasted out of the sky with a one way ticket down to the Underworld.

Today amidst the chaos of packing school trunks and organising pets and whatnot, the Order of the Phoenix had decided to have a last minute meeting before all of the students left for Hogwarts.

I was busily packing my trunk, trying to decipher my check list to the best of my ability (my dyslexia was giving me trouble, yet again) I heard a ruckus coming from the hallway. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny and the twins were trying to untangle what looked like a pair of ears attached to long, flesh coloured threads.  
"Perce!" whisper yelled Fred, now aware of the noise that they were creating, "Come and listen in on the Order's meeting with us."  
"Ok, I'll follow you down."

We all stealthily crept down the stairs until we reached the first landing. There Fred threw the ear attached to the thread, a device which he and his brother invented called extendable ears, over the balustrade. The ear then magically wiggled its way over to the door that led to the kitchen, there it lay motionless. After George instructed us, we placed an ear phone into our ear and listened to the conversation going on inside the kitchen.

At first, it was dead silent. Then suddenly, Mrs Weasley burst out saying "Yes Sirius, I understand what you are saying, it is plain English, BUT THEY ARE STILL TO YOUNG! No matter what you think my children along with Harry and Hermione and Percy are not joining the Order. None are of age but Percy, and he just found out about the wizarding world! I do not care if Harry is your godson, don't try and interrupt me, the simple fact is that he is not James. He's not James, Sirius. No matter how much you want him to be." Molly's voice was quiet and sombre by the time she had ended her rant. The kitchen had gone dead quite. I couldn't hear a sound and wondered if the extendable ears had malfunctioned because of all the yelling. This was not the case because of all the stricken looks on the others faces. It was obvious to me that James was a loved one who had passed away, most likely due to war.  
"Well that's all well and good. We already established that. Now onto the real reasons were all here." said a gruff male voice breaking the silence. "We need to organise the roster for guarding the weapon at -... Wait. We've got ourselves some eavesdroppers. Molly, make sure the kids are upstairs, especially Ron, Hermione and Harry, they meddle too much."

Fred quickly retracted the extendable ears while the test of us silently bolted up the stairs back to Harry's bedroom. Fred joined us a few seconds later, puffing and panting from sprinting up the stairs. These wizards really need to get in shape! Running was my worst activity at camp. I averaged a C- and I was not puffed out. Molly opened the black, peeling door cutting me from my thoughts.

"Here you are children. Mad eye sensed some intruders outside the kitchen. It must have just been Crookshanks then. I'll bring up a sandwich platter for lunch along with some butter beer. Does that sound ok?"  
"Sure thing!" we all chorused.

After the sound of Molly's receding footsteps vanished, our room broke out into discussion. "What do you think the weapon is?"

"What are the other reasons they are having a meeting?"

"Why is the entire Order here?!"

"Does this have anything to do with You Know Who?"

"Will Molly and Sirius stop fighting?"

All of these questions were rapidly fired at the group. My mind couldn't keep up with it all. The wizards were being so loud. They had no idea how to discuss secret matters quietly, I had to show them a thing or two. Eventually the constant questioning was all too much and overwhelmed my brain. "Everybody, please one at a time! You're all making a tonne of noise. You're going to alert the adults to us! Just calm down." I said over the ruckus.

"Percy's right guys," began Harry, "we need to think about this logically. If the whole entire Order was there it must be important. What could this weapon be? Something to help us defeats Voldemort?"

"It probably does Harry. It's powerful enough that the Order has a twenty four hour watch on it." mused Hermione.

"Do you think it could be a nuclear bomb, massive artillery gun, some new nano space technology that is super powerful or something of the like?" I asked. I purposely left out my ideas about Greek fire and celestial bronze and imperial gold weapons. That would raise too much suspicion, and for now I had to scope out my surroundings.  
The wizards all had confused looks on their faces. Hadn't they ever heard of so called 'muggle' weapons? They were so far behind the rest of the world it was not funny. The only ones who did know what I was ranting on about we're Harry and Hermione. Obviously, they had spent time in the mortal world. For the benefit of the others, I tried my best Annabeth imitation and gave a lecture on the power of mortal weapons. I felt so proud of myself teaching people. Maybe that's the same weird feeling Wise Girl gets when she reads and bores me to death about architecture. I do hope she's ok. I'll have to IM her before I leave for Hogwarts.

The light filtering through the dust encrusted windows was beginning to fade as conversation about the mystery weapon continued. To be honest, I had zoned out after my lecture. Teaching was hard! Especially for an ADHD demigod like me. The conversation was going in circles. It had looped around more times than Mrs O'Leary could chase her tail! I was so glad when Ginny made the announcement that we should pack our trunks and go down to tea as she called it because it had been five hours since her mum had given us sandwiches.  
After spending even more time with the wizards I have noticed even more words that my mum used in her everyday conversations which are uniquely British, like tea.

Our last supper was more than just a dinner - it was a banquet! There were so many mouth-watering dishes that I couldn't decide what to eat. I also remembered that I hadn't sacrificed to the gods since arriving in England. I stealthily threw a steak into the fire raging behind me muttering my dad's name, Iris and Hecate hoping that I would have a comfortable time in the wizarding world.

Boy oh boy how wrong I was.

* * *

**a/n: How was that? Please let me know via review! If you want to talk about the Mark of Athena in a review, juts make sure you type **SPOILER SPOILERSPOILER* before you say anything that might wreck the story for someone else! When you've finished typing about the mark of Athena write **SPOILER END SPOILER END** **

**I'm not sure exactly where this story is going. Should I follow the plot of Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, or stick to it but make it more my own?**

**To zoeshade: That is a secret!**

**To RedRangerBelt: That is a very descriptive answer! Good job :D I can't really answer your questions…but nothing is set in stone so I'm open to any suggestions.**

**To Tyche: I will not create any OC, if that is what you're asking.**

**To . .27: Ummm…probably not. I don't want to interfere with the characters too much. Just their actions.**

**To HasTheBIGGESTCrushOnCastiel: hahahah you make me laugh! But seriously, I never knew anyone liked my work that much! Thanks 3**

**To UniVERSIA: I haven't decided what I'm going to do for the sorting yet. Thanks for the suggestions!**

**To Venita-Daughter-of-Pandia: I won't! Wait…I thought it was just a normal pen *uncaps* WOAH Riptide! X**

**Thank you to everyone who reads, follows, favourites and reviews on my story! **

**Question for the chapter: What is the rumoured name of the next instalment in the Heroes of Olympus series? (It's the book that comes after the Mark of Athena. This question may require a bit of research!)**

**Just think about it one second, two words and you can make someone's day!**

**~Lorien**


	7. Chapter 7

2.7**The characters and plot lines of Percy Jackson and the Olympians series and the Harry Potter series are owned by their respective authors; Rick Riordan and J . K . Rowling. The original content, ideas and intellectual property of this story are owned by Percabeth Lorien, 2012. Please do not copy, reproduce, or translate without express written permission.**

* * *

This chapter is dedicated to Meepmeep123. The correct answer to the last chapter's question was 'The House of Hades'. Thank you to all how have read, followed, favourited and reviewed on this story!

* * *

Chapter 7

Percy's POV

I didn't ask for a demigod dream but of course I couldn't avoid it. I was once again in the large, pitch black empty void of my first dream in England. Large cracks appeared in the cave around me, allowing in blinding streams of light. The light soon subdued and what lay around me was Mount Olympus, at least, that's what it looked like. It had obviously been redone, probably Annabeth's work. But that wasn't the main point of the scene. Floating in front of an amphitheatre full of all of the minor and major Greek gods (the twelve Olympians along with Hades and Hestia sat in front of the gathering in a U shape) and some immortals that I didn't recognise. All eyes were on a young girl who was floating in front of the crowd, eyes closed, arms outstretched as if she were an interesting lab experiment, slowly rotating around so that everyone could have a good sticky nose at her. A mass of quivering figures stood below her but I couldn't make them out. I soon lost control of my body, floating up level with the honey blonde girl. Here princess like curly hair was at my eye level, yet no one seemed to notice me. As her body pivoted towards me her eyes snapped open.

...

I woke up in a sweat. Seeing that girl gave me chills. It felt as if she was a distant relative that I hadn't seen in a long time. I checked the time on the watch that Tyson had made for me. After the war with the Titans and the war against the giants and Gaea, his present had been pretty bashed up. He took it down to the underwater forge of the Cyclopes to fix and give to me after my re-invulnerability ceremony performed by the goddess Styx in the Underworld. The ceremony was nowhere near as painful as the first time I received the Curse of Achilles.

Let me tell you though, I didn't want the Curse back. The twelve Olympian gods and goddesses decided that after receiving a prophecy from Apollo, it was necessary that I regained the Curse. After Annabeth and I asked about a gazillion questions we still had no answer to as why I had received the burden again. We had fought both the Titans and the Giants along with Gaea. There were no more threats on the horizon. No more challenges to face. Maybe the gods just had some twisted sense of humour and enjoyed watching me being used by monsters as their personal punching bag.

I quickly decided that as there was absolutely no way I was going back to sleep, I would pack my trunk for Hogwarts. My IM to Annabeth would have to wait until I was fully packed and knowing me that would either be quick or take an eternity.

I sat back down on my bed trying not to make the dusty old springs creak. I picked up the book list from yesterday afternoon and tried to decipher it once again. The problem was that it was written in cursive English, Hades for my demigod brain. I squinted even harder at the piece of yellowed parchment, determined to make headway. As if by magic, the writing morphed from English into ancient Greek. Wow! Magic is a useful tool to have!

Some of the items on the list were just plain weird. Powdered eye of newt, fresh horned slugs and even dragon liver. Who would be crazy enough to farm dragons?

I raced around the room as silent as a mouse trying to gather all of the items that I had purchased from the eccentric Diagon Alley. I packed my trunk making sure to separate my clothes and my potion ingredients. I found that my school books worked a treat for that! Although I don't think Annabeth would approve of it...

The usually dull and depressing Grimmauld Place was a hive of activity this morning as all of the wizards readied for departure. The kitchen was the main epicentre for the morning with people traveling in and out grabbing breakfast on their way. I was so glad that I had packed this morning, I didn't have to rush around.

In the shadowed corner Mad eye and Sirius were having a hushed yet animated discussion. Sirius was beginning to get very agitated. In the end he stormed off yelling over his shoulder "I am a grown man Alastor. I will do what I want!"

Meanwhile the weary twins were trying to smuggle something past their mother. They seemed to be making great progress until George stepped on Crookshank's tail which caused him to screech at him, alerting Molly to their presence. They quickly threw me the box that they were holding. I left the kitchen and gingerly carried it back up to their room, I had learnt from the Stolls that mysterious packages often explode in your face. Shuddering at the memory I gently placed the box on one if their beds. The packaging said Weasley Wizard Wheezes own puking pastels and blood nose lozenges. These could definitely come in handy during the year.

...

After cramming into two tiny Ministry borrowed cars, that were much more spacious than first appeared, we arrived at Kings Cross station. It was a large station full of mortals and potentially monsters. I've been on guard ever since the wars.

I glanced down at my boarding pass and noticed that it said platform nine and three quarters. One by one the Weasleys passed through the barrier between platforms nine and ten. It must be like the magical boarders at camp that keep out everything except for demigods, satyrs and the odd party pony. One time a very lost pizza delivery guy ended up on the beach along Long Island Sound. But that's a whole other story to save for a rainy day.

I wasn't exactly worried about getting hurt as I have the Curse of Achilles, but travelling through solid objects unnerved me for a few reasons. The first was because the mortal side of my mind thought that this should be completely impossible to do. That was easy to overcome though. The main reason was that I've been trying a new form of transport called vapour travelling. As long as I focus on the water within myself and myself at the destination I could travel from place to place. The problem is, I haven't exactly been very successful at it. The weirdest place I have landed in was in the Eureka Skydeck in Melbourne, Australia. I've also ended up with a tour group on top of the Sydney Harbour Bridge and the Great Wall of China. Those were hard to explain away even with manipulation of the mist. I was now better than even Thalia at doing that! Besides those places I've found myself at the bottom of the ocean multiple times.

I faced my fear and strolled calmly through the wall, of course this was all just a facade to seem like a normal teenager at the train station. Yep, I was just your average teenager walking through a wall into a world full of magic, not to mention that I was half god. Now this would be hard to explain to mortals. I wonder what the mist makes them think I'm doing?

After many goodbyes, good lucks and behaves were exchanged, our group boarded the scarlet steam train dubbed the Hogwarts Express. Ginny headed off with her friends as did the twins. I sat in a compartment with Harry, Ron and Hermione. The train ride was completely uneventful. Nothing interesting was said until about halfway through the trip. A motherly woman pushing a trolley full of lollies strolled past our compartment and asked "anything from the trolley dears?"  
"Sure thing!" I exclaimed. Camp didn't really let us have sweets. The only way I could obtain anywhere through the Stolls or if Nico brought some back after one of his shadow travelling journeys. But even then, it was rare.  
I grabbed a bit of everything and paid the angelic lady for the lollies. "Wow mate, that's exactly what Harry did the first time we went to Hogwarts! Ummm... Do you mind if I have some?" asked Ron.  
"Ronald! You just can't ask to eat the things Percy paid for!" exclaimed an incredulous Hermione.  
"It's alright 'mione." I said through a mouth full of chocolate frogs. I was worried that they were real frogs that had somehow been morphed into chocolate but Harry assured me that it was a simply enchantment placed on frog shaped chocolates. I did not want to eat a water based creature.

"Perce" said Harry "you'll love these. Try some. They're called Bertie Botts every flavoured bean. Be careful though. Fred once got a boggey flavoured one."  
I placed my hand in the box and pulled out a sea green coloured one. I cautiously placed it in my mouth and crunched down. A rush of seawater flavour burst into my mouth.  
"Well tell us the flavour then." urged an excited Ron.  
"It's delicious sea water."  
"Sea water?"  
"Uha. I really like the ocean so maybe that's why."  
"Ok mate, each to their own."

Percy, do you still have the chocolate frog boxes?"  
"Yeah, they're right beside me." I answered confused as to why he wanted empty boxes. Sure, they were shaped like pentagonal prisms but they were just chocolate wrappers.  
"You see Perce, the chocolate frogs are delicious and all but what you really want are the collector cards on the bottom." explained Harry.  
"Ok. The one that you ate Ron has Albus Dumbledore. My packet had Hecate."  
"Who is she? I've heard of her in factually incorrect muggle mythology, I think." questioned Hermione.  
I cringed when she said factually incorrect mythology. I was living proof of the existence of the Greek gods and goddesses. I let it slide, not wanting to let my temper loose, Hermione didn't know any better, even though she was named after a character from this so called 'mythology'. I also needed some people as allies at Hogwarts. I never knew when I would be attacked...the nightmares didn't help either.  
"Well, Hecate is the Greek goddess of magic. She created wizards by blessing mortals." I explained.  
"Why do you say mortal, not muggle? Muggles and wizards alike are both mortal."  
"No reason. Mortal is just more natural for me to say, I didn't grow up in the wizarding world. They also say 'mortals' in the original story."  
The glint in her eyes showed a small amount of doubt. Whatever doubt in my story she had, she let it go in a fraction of a second. Harry and Ron were too engrossed in the food to even notice. It now seemed as if Hermione thought me excuse was genuine enough, I mean who wouldn't? She has no reason to believe that I am not a regular mortal.

The conversation of the three flowed around who would be teaching defence against the dark arts and about Voldemort. I've learnt enough Latin to know that mort translated to death. This guy must be really sick. Hermione and Ron left to head to the prefects compartment to have a meeting. Harry and I meanwhile changed into our robes.

Hogwarts, here I come. I hope you're ready for me...I haven't exactly had the best track records with schools...

* * *

**A/n:**

**Thanks for reading! Tell me how I am going via review please. I've started school again so my updates will be less frequent. However, I do promise that I will update at least once a fortnight. You can all flame me if I don't stick to that time schedule without an excuse. This is the only time where flames will motivate me :) I would also like to tell all my readers that I write this story after I'm supposed to be asleep on my Ipod that has no grammar or spell checker, so I apologise for any mistakes and silly errors! Most of the time I just want to sleep but I write for you guys 3. **

**To DifferentKindOfAsian: I can't tell you which house Percy is in but the sorting will take place in the next chapter.**

**To E J ect: Thank you!**

**To Hermes' Little Girl: hehe sorry! It's more fun this way…*grin because I know what's going to happen***

**To percyjacksonfan135: Thank you for the advice! I think I'll finish this story first! Also, thank you so, so much for reviewing on multiple chapters! It made me smile J**

**To Kelsey: Really?! Thank you so much!**

**To RedRangerBelt: I love your reviews! Umm…first of all, Annabeth being Annabeth will eventually make a plan – she doesn't necessarily understand his dream though. I know that sounds a bit confusing but I'll be bringing the dream back into play later on in the story. As to your other two questions, the wizards (and witches) will eventually find out, but this won't happen for a while. Some may have inklings that he is not your normal wizard.**

**To flaming-twilight: I think I'll do what you've said. Now…to decide which characters from the Percy Jackson world will make an appearance…**

**To ArTyStoLe: Sugar high? How many lollies did you eat? Hahaha **

**Question for the chapter: What is Thalia's favourite band?**

**Please tell me how I am going and answer the question via review!**

**Just think about it; one second, two words and you can make someone's day.**

**~Lorien**


	8. Chapter 8

2.8**The characters and plot lines of Percy Jackson and the Olympians series and the Harry Potter series are owned by their respective authors; Rick Riordan and J. K. Rowling. The original content, ideas and intellectual property of this story are owned by Percabeth Lorien, 2012. Please do not copy, reproduce, or translate without express written permission.**

* * *

**Hey! This chapter is dedicated to Scaket! The correct answer to the previous chapter's question was **_**Green Day**_**.**

**Are you proud of me? I've stuck to my deadline! Onwards with the story….**

* * *

Chapter 8  
Percy's POV

* * *

The stream train pulled up into Hogsmeade Station. Hogsmeade? What is with the wizarding world? Was everything hog related? And I thought the demigod world was weird. Agh! My mind was wandering to useless things again. Ok, focus Percy, you may need to escape here if anything happens, gather your bearings. Sign post, large tree, gates. I noted the main features.

Harry and I stepped out onto the station with a gush of other students. Over all of the other noise, I heard a voice calling my name. "Perseus Jackson! Perseus Jackson could you please come here?" bellowed a feminine voice, a most definite British voice as well. I inwardly cringed at my full name. I left Harry in search of the voice. Standing in front of a pair of cast iron gates was a vaguely familiar woman.

"Wotcha! Do you remember me? I'm Tonks from the order meeting on your first day here in England at a certain location you are not allowed to say." said Tonks with a wink and tap to her nose.

"Yeah, yeah I do remember you now. Please, call me Percy. My full name is too formal."

"Sure thing. I'm here to escort you to the lake along with the first years to travel to Hogwarts. It's a tradition they the first year you start here you travel to the castle via the lake. Every year after that you travel in a thestral drawn carriage."  
Wow. That was cool. Every year I'm here I'll be travelling via Poseidon friendly transport. First boats then horses.

Tonks lead me over to the lake. I hopped in the last boat as it was empty, I didn't want anybody to notice anything strange happening.

About halfway across the massive lake a tribe of mere people swam up to my boat and said 'hail Perseus Jackson, son of the sea god, and hero of Olympus'.  
'Thank you. May Poseidon bless you all' I replied telepathically. I couldn't risk replying to them out loud. It would make the wizards suspect that I'm different, and not in a good way. I raised my eyes from the water and saw an absolutely outstanding castle. There were so many different turrets and towers and different facades and gabled roofing. Don't judge me, having an architecture loving girlfriend does rub off on you, especially when she's redesigning Olympus and constantly showing you her blue prints.

The boat came to a gentle and automatic stop on the lakes banks. I jumped out, completely dry, as per usual. I glanced over my shoulder and noticed that a few of the first years were absolutely drenched. They must have fallen in.

We followed a crushed rock pathway up to the main gates at Hogwarts, they were large and wooden and magically opened for us. I really should stop using the word 'magically', I do live in a world full of it.

I think that I believed that a world of magic existed so easily because I am a demigod. If the Greek gods and goddesses are real, then why can't there be wizards? It makes it even more plausible when I found out that the wizards are just mortals blessed by Hecate. It's her pet world, as Zeus would call it.

Upon walking into the school's entrance hall we were met by a stern looking lady. "Good evening students. My name is Professor McGonagall and I am the head of Gryffindor house. When you walk through this next set of doors, you will be entering the Great Hall. You will then be sorted into one of four houses. They are; Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Your triumphs will earn you house points, any rule breaking and you will lose them. Now could all of the first years follow me. Mr Jackson, could you please wait behind until all if the first years are sorted."

On one hand, I was glad to be left out of the group. I didn't really fit in with a group of eleven year olds, I was seventeen after all, a legal adult in wizarding society. But on the other hand, I didn't want to be isolated from everyone and be labelled as a freak from the get go. I know I'm different, I know that I won't completely fit in, but I want a chance to get to know people. Camp is my home away from home with all of my friends and family. Hogwarts won't ever match that but I do hope to make friends here.

After the fifty second round of clapping dies down, Professor McGonagall re-entered the entrance hall. "Now Perseus-"  
"Please call me Percy." I cut in.  
"Percy" began a now slightly irritated Professor McGonagall, "I understand that you should be in seventh year, but will begin in your fifth since you have never had any magical training. Under Ministry law, every student must be sorted into a house. You will be placed in a house now, follow me inside and wait until I call your name to take a seat in stage."

The doors in front of us opened with a loud creak. The only sound that could be heard was the click of Professor McGonagall's shoes on the stone flooring. I held my head up high; I was not going to look weak. In the silence filled hall I noticed that the ceiling looked like the night sky. I also noticed how the wizards didn't use electricity, rather they used candles. In some senses they were really backwards. During my time at Grimmauld Place, I asked whether they had a TV and all of the wizards bar Hermione and Harry gave me strange looks as if they had never heard of such a device.

The silence wasn't unnerving or eerie or anything like that. It was actually quite calming not having hundreds of voices bombarded at me.

The long procession like walk ended and Professor McGonagall began to speak "There is one more student to be sorted today. His name is Percy Jackson. Even though he is if age, he will be studying as a fifth year as he has had no prior magical education. He has come from the United States."  
"Percy, please climb up on stage." Professor McGonagall directed at me.  
"Percy, what a name. Imagine sharing a name with a Weasley?!" sneered a white blonde haired boy from the table on the far left.  
"That will be enough, Mr Malfoy." said Professor McGonagall.

I looked back at the Malfoy kid and gave him one of my deluxe 'I'll kill you later' glares. I tried to say 'I could overpower you with my pinkie if I wanted to.' I wasn't as good as Nico at glares, but he still shrank back in his seat.

I walked confidently on to the stage, ignoring the excited whispers that I could hear in the background. I sat on the stool and placed the raggedy old hat on my head, which is what I assumed I should do.  
"Ahh yes. Perseus Jackson. A fine young man I see. You are definitely a wizard yet something feels a bit off. You are also extremely powerful. Oh, you have been through so much in your short young life. Two wars, a bit of memory loss I see...it's a bit fuzzy here, holding up the sky, a labyrinth, some good and evil Cyclopes. Yes, yes...you have been through much in your young life. Oww that must've hurt...you caused a volcano to erupt. Argh! You are so mentally scarred, you need a muggle therapist or a memory charm or something!"

*silence from the hat*

"But the question still remains, where to put you. You are definitely not a Slytherin. To save a friend you would risk the world, you are not made for the house of the cunning and selfish.

You could be a Ravenclaw where wit beyond measure is a man's greatest treasure. No, no definitely not. You thought the Minotaur was a man with a nappy on his head.

So that only leaves Hufflepuff and Gryffindor. You are extremely loyal to your friends; I see it is your fatal flaw. Aw, that's nice. You were going to jump off of a cliff to save that girl named Annabeth."

I blushed a deep shade of red at that comment. I hope he didn't see any of my other memories of Annabeth like when I was comforting her in the labyrinth, our first kiss or even our underwater kiss when everyone dumped us in the lake at camp.

"Perseus, you do realise that I see everything that you are currently thinking, right?"  
I blushed an even darker red than before. I stopped thinking about Annabeth before any immoral thoughts came to mind...

"Hmmm. Where to put you, where to put you. You could also be a Gryffindor where the brave at heart dwell. Your minds blocking me here but I can tell that you took on a prophecy that said you would die on your sixteenth birthday. That is true bravery. Yet, your fatal flaw is extreme loyalty to your friends. That is the best quality of a Hufflepuff.

*once again silence from the hat*

But no, underneath it all you are brave. You are naturally brave and will face things head on, even if it is not wise to do so. I declare you a GRYFFINDOR!" the hat exclaimed my house out to the hall.

I was beginning to get nervous. The hat was taking a longer time to decide what house I should be in than the whole first year combined. As I handed the hat to Professor McGonagall the hat said to me "Seriously kid, you need help with your mind. You have seen horrible, horrible things, more vile than anything anyone in the wizarding world will ever be a part of. A therapist, a memory charm...something!"

I got a lot of curious glances as I went to sit at the Gryffindor table which has cheered the loudest once my house was determined. I took a seat next to Harry and Ron. I got a weird glance from Hermione. I wonder what that could mean?

Harry's POV  
Percy's entrance into the Great Hall caused the entire room to go silent. We have never had an older student starting at Hogwarts, let alone one who should be in their seventh year!

I noticed that a lot of the guys were looking at Percy jealously. He was ripped with muscles and had a tan. He looked an ancient Greek god or hero with perfect features. I also noticed that a lot of the girls in the Great Hall were looking longingly at Percy with love sick eyes. I'm pretty sure he has a girlfriend, Annabeth. That will be a buzz kill when they find out!

Percy had such a strong presence. There was a calm, confident aura surrounding him. Yet there was also a sense of sadness and ire. His eyes were far too serious for a seventeen year old. When I took a closer look at Percy, his look of greatness seamed to peel away. He didn't want all of this attention. He kept his eyes straight forward as he took his seat. He looked around awkwardly then placed the sorting hat on his head.

The sorting hat was taking a long time to decide Percy's house. Throughout the course of his sorting, Percy had many facial expressions. Somewhere quite comical, others were pained. Even the sorting had winced at some points. There was obviously something that Percy was keeping from us. I glanced over my shoulder and saw that Hermione thought the same thing. I didn't want to pressure Percy into telling us anything though. I'm not quite sure if Hermione shares the same view, she has a very thoughtful look on her face. She is obviously trying to figure out his past.

Finally the hat yelled out Gryffindor. Percy sat down in between Ron and myself. "Therapist?" whispered Hermione who was wearing a troubled expression "why would Percy need a therapist or a memory charm?"  
I think that I was the only one who heard. Hermione gave Percy a strange look, not necessarily harmful, it was more a concerned one.

Percy's POV  
I didn't dwell on her look for too long because Dumbledore started talking.

"It joys me to welcome you all to another new year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Now, Mr Filch would like me to remind you that as always the Forbidden For-" began Dumbledore before he was cut off by a stout woman wearing an awful shade of pink.

"Hm Hm. That is very lovely Professor Dumbledore. My name is Professor Umbridge. I am a ministry official who works for the minister himself! I will be here for the entire year, teaching all of you lovely children safe, ministry approved defensive theory. I hope that we will all get along nicely." interrupted the pink toad lady.

"Uhm, thank you for that informative self introduction Professor Umbridge. Please give her a warm round of applause." said Dumbledore.

A less than half-hearted round of applause was given by both students and teachers. Professor McGonagall had a particularly sour look on her face. Pink toad lady sat contentedly at the teachers table with a sickly sweet smile on her face. I'm just waiting for her to do a royal wave to the crowd, as if we were her subjects, her peasants.

"Hermione? What does that mean? What was she saying?" asked Ron.  
"It means that the ministry is taking over Hogwarts."

...Δ...

After a third round of dessert Harry, Ron and Hermione led me back to the Gryffindor common room. " Anaklusmos." said Hermione. The fat lady's portrait swung open to reveal a luxurious common room. I'm really surprised that the password has something to do with me. Who here knows about me?

There was a fire place and many plush crimson lounges. They weren't the ghastly red of the Ares cabin, they seemed elegant and regal. There were also book shelves lined with books. Annabeth would love this place. Architecture, books, comfy lounges and desks - perfect for a child of Athena. Hermione bade us good night and headed up to the girls dormitory.

"You see," began Harry "girls are allowed up into the boys sleeping quarters but boys aren't allowed up into the girl's area. Ha ha, we had this incident a few years back where the girl's dormitory stairs turned into a slide."  
"Oh, cool." I replied not really knowing what to say. It brought back memories of my four blissful months of dating Annabeth. We were kissing in her cabin and her Mum must've liked it because two stone owls inside the cabin came to life and evicted me from the Athena Cabin. I had just been reunited with my Wise Girl and I was ripped away from her straight away!

The dormitory was medium sized with six four poster beds. I went and sat down on the one with my stuff on it.

I barely noticed any of the architecture or any of the other inhabitants of the room because I fell asleep as soon as I changed into my panamas. For once I had a peaceful night's sleep, dreaming of the sounds of the ocean.

* * *

**A/n: Sorry to leave the chapter there, it just seemed like the right place to stop. So, what do you think? How did I go? Please review!****  
****Should the next chapter just be about Percy's morning or should it include a class? If you chose option one, all three of his classes will be in the one chapter. If you chose the other chapter they will be the other way around. Up to you!**

**I'm reading the Maximum Ride series at the moment! I am halfway through book 2 and I am loving it. At first, I thought that the short chapters would be annoying, but now I'm getting used to it.****  
**

**To DifferentKindOfAsian: It's in Percy's nature to blow things up :)**

**To Hermes' Little Girl: I definitely agree there.**

**Meepmeep123: Thanks!**

**To theHuntress101: *cough* maybe (or maybe something else) *cough***

**To RedRangerBelt: Thanks! You're correct; Percy's vapour travelling is like Nico's shadow travelling. Children of the Big Three should all have their own mode of transport (well at least that's my opinion). Yes, Hermione is getting sus. She doesn't know of the Greek/Roman world though.**

**To tyche: I tried…!**

**To E J ect: Yeah, agreed. Definitely not a Ravenclaw!**

**To Leylani-sama: Thank you! No, it's not pointless knowledge! I knew that mort translated to something like death/dead in Latin because its mentioned somewhere in 'A Series of Unfortunate Events'.**

**To ArTyStoLe: hehe lollies…. Ummm I don't advice killing people…. Ask Percy or Annabeth or Nico or Thalia I'm sure they (besids logical Annabeth) would let you! Cool lady! I really like your formula! **

**More Rviews equals a Happy Author! Happy Author equals More Chapters!**

**I think we live in similar time zones? :)**

**To AklFin2: No worries!**

**To Annabeth Brady: I'm pretty sure I'm on time… Don't worry, I can't spell that well either! I haven't decided on which other PJO characters will come into play because HoO series hasn't finished yet and I don't want to add people who pass away or add relationships that never happen! I guess if I do I could call it my artistic flare..?**

**To Mystery Girl Who Writes: In reference to your first question; I'm just going with the flow at the moment. In reference to your second question; I have a rough idea. It won't be for a little while. I can't give you an exact chapter though!**

**Question of the chapter: What is the second bead on Annabeth's camp necklace and on Percy's camp necklaces?**

**Oh, and by the way, this chapter is the longest that I have ever posted (story wise, not including a/n) It's 500 words longer than chapter four which previously held the record for longest chapter ever!**

**Please REVIEW! For you mathematicians out there: **

**Reviews = a happy author**

∴ **a happy author = more chapters**

∴ **more chapters = happy readers**

∴ **happy readers = more reviews**

**And we start the chain again!**

**Just think about it; one second, two words and you can make someone's day!**

**~Lorien**


	9. Chapter 9

2.9**The characters and plot lines of Percy Jackson and the Olympians series, the Heroes of Olympus series and the Harry Potter series are owned by their respective authors; Rick Riordan and J. K. Rowling. The original content, ideas and intellectual property of this story are owned by Percabeth Lorien, 2012. Please do not copy, reproduce, or translate without express written permission.**

* * *

**Thank you to everyone who read, followed, favourited and reviewed on the last chapter!**

**No one correctly answered last chapter's question :( Scaket and percyjacksonfan135 were the first people to answer half of the question correctly so this is dedicated to them! The correct answer was Percy: Golden Fleece, Annabeth: A centaur in a prom dress. Enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 9  
Percy's POV

* * *

A thin beam of light broke through the curtains and woke me up much earlier than I would have liked. You don't want to turn me into a grumpy Percy in the morning. I tried all I could to fall back asleep but snooze land was out of my reach. Instead I decided to get dressed and wait on my bed for Harry, Ron or one of the other boys to wake up. The clocks hands seemed to be dragging themselves around ever so slowly.

Being my ADHD self I began to get fidgety. Squirming around didn't really accomplish anything so I decided to, gods forbid anyone finds out, read. I grabbed a random book from my trunk that was not being used to separate my potion ingredients from my clothes.

'OWL level spells for fifth years. Hmm, ok. Let's see if I can actually perform magic. I opened up to page one. The retrieving spell. To my astonishment, I could read the book without any trouble. There must be some sort of spell on it because when Hermione picked it up, the title was in English. Now all of the writing was in ancient Greek. Anyway, back to the spell.

'Think of an object that you own then say ''accio'' to make it come to you'. This didn't really seem too difficult. It was also an impressive skill to have. I can show off in front of Annabeth now!

What object could I summon? Let's try with my deep blue t-shirt. I pictured it in my mind then said "accio". For a second nothing happened. Then all of a sudden, my t-shirt came zooming out of my trunk and hit me straight in the face! Well at least I'd succeeded.

"Wooh! That's wicked Percy!" exclaimed Ron while wiping sleep out of his eyes. "You performed magic on your first try and with an OWL level spell!"

"What's all the racket, Ron?!" murmured Harry, Neville, Seamus and Dean.  
"Percy just performed his first spell, on the first try! Isn't that amazing? This is the first time he's even tried to use the wand. It's bloody brilliant!" explained Ron.  
"I'm shocked myself. The magic in me must've been waiting to be used all of these years." I stated.

"Rightio then, let's head down to breakfast." said Harry.

...Μ...

The Great Hall was alight with activity this morning. Chatty students were flowing through the door and owls were swooping overhead. Hold on, wait a second. Owls? What was Athena's sacred animal doing at Hogwarts? Ooohhh...she will not be happy when she finds out! Maybe I should IM her about it, it might annoy her a bit. I'm up for a bit of revenge - I would have Nemesis on my side.  
Actually, Maybe I shouldn't do that. Annabeth would probably kill me for annoying her mother even more. But that does remind me; I should IM Annabeth as soon as possible before she thinks I've been captured and sends out all of camp half blood and the party ponies to find me. Again.

The smell of bacon wafted up from my plate. Drool escaped out of the corner of my mouth. "You are just like Ron" chided Hermione  
"Don't drool at the table!"

"Well I like a guy who appreciates food as much as I do!" exclaimed Ron.  
Harry rolled his eyes as if to say 'here we go again'.

"Huh. Oh sorry...I haven't eaten fatty food for ages...during the summer time I attend a camp and all of the food there is lean and healthy." I explained.

"Just the way it should be," commented Hermione. We all gave her a strange look. "What? My parents are dentists, healthy food equals healthy teeth."

"Right, because it's not like we have magic or anything that could fix our teeth?" sarcastically said a shocked looking Ron. It was obvious that food is close to his heart. No wonder he doesn't have a girlfriend.

...Μ...

"Rosters for fifth year Gryffindors! Rosters here!" shouted Professor McGonagall over the ruckus of the Great Hall. "Percy, dear, here's your schedule. Your Mum picked subjects that she thought you would like." said Professor McGonagall.

"Thanks Professor." I replied. I head sniggering in the background. Probably because my mum picked my subjects for me.  
"Petty Percy got his mummy to pick his subjects!" said the same slime ball weasel from last night. He was really grinding me the wrong way now. I didn't care though. I love my mum no matter what; she means the world to me. She put up with stinky Gabe so that no monsters would find me. I've already lost her once; I'm not losing her again. Nor am I ever losing Annabeth again. They are my rocks.

I looked down at my timetable. First, Ancient Runes with Ravenclaw. Next, Care of Magical Creatures and Finally, divination with Hufflepuff. Divination should be fun seeing as I personally know the Oracle of Delphi.

"What do you guys have?" I asked.

"Well I have Ancient Runes, Care of Magical Creatures and then advanced astrology." stated Hermione.

"Harry and I both have a free period then Care if Magical Creatures. After that we have divination. Aka 'let's predict Harry's early and nasty death' with Trelawney. "Reeled off Ron.

"Divination seems interesting. We all want to know what the future holds. Oh, and I practically have the same timetable as you two. Only I have ancient runes in the morning." I said amazed my own comment. Who knew I could be so philosophical? I've probably been around Apollo too much while I've been up on Olympus.

"That was a very intelligent comment Percy. I'm impressed." stated Hermione.

"It happens from time to time." I replied. Glancing around I noticed that Ron had a highly jealous look on his face. He must like Hermione. I remember feeling like that when I saw Annabeth defend Luke.

"We better be off then, don't want to be late for Runes or Madam Delta will be furious!"

I left the Hall with Hermione and returned to the Common Room to get our books. She kept on glancing at me warily. She seems like Hogwarts' Annabeth. I could literally see celestial bronze gears turning in her head, probably trying to figure me out. I guess u seem like a mystery to the wizards because I've gelled so well into their lives. I also don't talk about my past much. I do that for two main reasons. First, because I can't reveal myself just yet. Second, because it still pains me to talk about it.  
This makes me think that Hermione could be a child of Athena. I'd have to ask her about her parents later.

I raced up the stairs to grab my ancient runes book, some parchment, my quill and a pot of ink. It still amazes me that the wizards are so technologically unadvanced. That's one good thing about being a demigod and a wizard; I'm still connected to the mortal, sorry 'muggle', world.

Trying not to touch any of my potions ingredients (Hades knew what would happen if I accidentally did) I collected everything I needed. How did they expect me to carry this all?  
Oh no! No, no, no. I have to carry one of them. That horrid creation that should be damned to the fields of punishment; a man bag. Or as Iris called it; 'a masculine accessory bag'. I swore to never, ever wear one again after my quest with Frank and Hazel. Gods forbid they ever saw me with this one! I would never hear the end of it!

Hermione was waiting for me in front of the fire place with a thoughtful look on her face. The only noise that could be heard was the crackling of the timber in the fire. I awkwardly cleared my throat. Hermione snapped out of her daze. "Oh, Percy, you're ready. Let's go."

Along the way to the top of one of Hogwarts' many towers Hermione was explaining to me in painstaking detail the architecture of the castle. "According to Hogwarts: A History, this stair case was enchanted by blah blah blah."  
I was trying to pay attention, the key word here being try, to stay focused but my brain automatically tunes out droning voices. The only reason I could bear listening to Annabeth years ago at the Arch was because Grover was feeding me blue Jelly beans...boy, I miss that guy. And Annabeth, and Mum.  
Even though I did tube Hermione out, I learnt that there was a trick step, secret tunnels and passage ways and a portrait door to the kitchen. My ADHD brain must have picked out the most useful information.

Finally, we reached the ancient runes classroom. There was no one in sight. I quickly scanned the classroom for any danger. All clear.

I sat next to Hermione and watched the classroom fill up around us. Of course we were sitting in the front row, such an Annabeth thing to do.

"Good morning class and welcome back to Hogwarts. This year we will be studying ancient Greek runes." greeted Madam Delta.  
Wow, Tyche must have blessed me or something!  
Hermione's hand immediately shot into the air. "Miss, what about the runes we were learning about last year, the wizarding ones?"

"Well, this year we have decided to enrich your studies by teaching you a variety of runes. You'll find that wizarding runes are actually very similar to ancient Greek runes!" replied Madam Delta in an upbeat tone. Her name is Delta, as in the fourth letter of the Greek alphabet, ironic isn't it? Gah! ADHD.  
After thinking about the teacher's explanation it was a no brainer to as why Mum chose this subject for me - ancient Greek is practically my first language!

The rest of the lesson was a blur of explanations, 'we will be doing's and general chit chat. We didn't accomplish anything.

"Now class, who can tell me about the Greek alphabet?" asked Madam Delta with an expectant tone. "…Anyone…?"  
I glanced around me and noticed that no one had raised their hand, not even Hermione with her 'I know all' aura. Cautiously I raised my hand. I didn't want to seem to know too much. I had a reputation to uphold.  
"Yes you, Mr-"  
"Jackson. Percy Jackson."  
"Do you have an answer for me Mr Jackson?"  
"Well, there are twenty one characters. The first being Alpha, the second Beta and so forth."  
"Correct. Ten points to Gryffindor." beside me Hermione gave me a death glare to rival Nico.

…..M…..  
I walked with Hermione to the Great Hall in a tense silence. Hermione seemed to pondering something. "Percy?" she ventured.  
"Yeah." I replied  
"Can I ask you a question?"  
"Sure, shoot."  
"Well today, you seemed to know a lot about the ancient Greek alphabet. Have you studied it at muggle school before?"  
"Well, I study it at the summer camp I attend."  
*silence from Hermione.*  
"Interesting. And who teaches you?"  
"Anna- Ms Chase. She's been at the camp for about ten years now."  
"Interesting."

* * *

**What do you guys think? Review!**

**To Scaket: Thanks and no worries.**

**To Annabeth Brady: In what way was I contradicting? **

**To tyche: Percy will be his rebellious self. Firenze won't recognise him because he lives in the UK and Percy lives in the USA. I think Dumbledore may have his suspicions….**

**To Mystery Girl Who Writes: Thanks! Umm…what's a hyped up jack alack? Is that an American saying?**

**To blackjack1709: Sally didn't tell the school that he was a demigod for his own protection. She simply told them that he had a prophecy and could not attend school until that had fulfilled itself. But Dumbledore has suspicions; they may not be accurate though…**

**To Kiki: Thanks! I read the whole series in 5 days…Nevermore let me down a bit; you'll see what I mean when you read it.**

**To Meepmeep123: Maybe, maybe. Thanks :) I thought about what you wrote about the summary bit. I did the first class now so the other two can be super-duper detailed, hopefully…**

**To theHuntress101: I like your style of thinking!**

**To toe walker: No worries, that's fine! I like that idea….who though?**

**To aesir21: I won't.**

**To Blazzer12: Thank you :) I really enjoyed the series but the last book was a bit of a letdown.**

**To ferd: My actual a/n is really short but it seems long because I'm answering people's questions. I could pm them all but not everyone is signed in or has an account and some people may be curious about the questions they ask. Sorry if this bothers you! :)**

**To Megzdancer: Thank you so, so much for reviewing on multiple chapters!**

**To The thunderer of AWESOMENESS: Thank you so much! I'm Australian so that's how I spell 'mum' but if it's a major problem I could change my Word to American spelling? There are probably other things I say that are Aussie such as 'doona' or 'nappy' but I think most people know what they mean..? Do you?**

**Omg, really?! Hahahahaha! I'll change that now :) There's no need to thank me! I'm writing so that people can enjoy it! Thanks for the review!**

**Question for the chapter: How does Annabeth describe Percy in the original "Demigod Files"?**

**Options: a) cowardly b) obtuse c) my one true love**

**Ok, please don't come at me with pick axes and flaming torches but….I'll be missing in action from now until mid -December. I do have a reason though! I have exams and a camp. I really am sorry! I'll try and write a chapter during that period so I can upload something straight after my exams!**

**Please read and review!**

**~Lorien**


	10. Chapter 10

2.10**The characters and plot lines of Percy Jackson and the Olympians series, the Heroes of Olympus series and the Harry Potter series are owned by their respective authors; Rick Riordan and J. K. Rowling. The original content, ideas and intellectual property of this story are owned by Percabeth Lorien, 2012. Please do not copy, reproduce, or translate without express written permission.**

**A/n: Before I say anything else, I would like to ask that you each take just a minute to pray for the victims and people affected by the terrible shooting in Newtown. It was a horrendous, vile crime and I hope that the families of the victims may some day have closure. **

** I'm back as promised! I would like to give a shout out to Code1125 and their story 'The Girl Who Didn't Really Know'. Check it out, it's a good read.**

**This chapter is dedicated to MrsRemmyJLupin for answering the question correctly first with option b) obtuse. Onwards with chapter 10!**

Chapter 10  
Percy's POV

I wasn't expecting to be attacked but when the hairs on the back of my neck went up I immediately tensed for action. Hermione seemed to notice my sudden mood change and backed away slightly. Smart move. If I were to battle, I wouldn't want to injure her.

By instinct, I pulled riptide out of my pocket (obviously still in pen form) and grasped it firmly in my hands, so much so that I could feel my fingernails digging into my flesh. And I have the curse of Achilles for crying out loud!

I felt the presence again. A shiver ran down my spine. I was frozen in place, just waiting to spring into action. Of course I would have major mist manipulation to do afterwards but I'll worry about that later. Students were still milling about, unaware of any danger. The creature, whatever it was, was getting closer.

Through the cracks in the wall came a white mist. It blurred my vision like a sheet of cellophane would. Soon a ghost floated in front of me! What were ghosts doing at Hogwarts? Does Hades know about this? Was Nico here? I hope Nico's here. I'd like to see him again.

Damn ADHD mind. Haha that reminds me of that dam snack bar! Gah, again! Focus Percy, the ghost.

"Are ghost usually here, Hermione?" I questioned out of the corner of my mouth.

"Yes they usually are. This," said Hermione indicating to the ghost in front of us, "is Sir Nicholas, or Nearly Headless Nick. But he prefers Nick."

"I do have a voice Hermione." said Nick. Hermione flushed a deep red not unlike Annabeth when she's chided by someone.

"Welcome Percy, to Hogwarts. I am the ghost of Gryffindor house. I am honoured to have someone of your status in my house."

"...Um, thank you sir." I went with the safe reply. I looked at Hermione only to find her staring back at me with a puzzled expression. It must be at the 'status' comment. I wonder how the ghost knows about that? There must be other ghosts in the castle that he gossips with, just like the lares do at Camp Jupiter. But how do they know about me? I can tell that Hermione has her suspicions and the head master has an all-powerful kind of aura, but I've never physically told them about me.

"No, the pleasure is all mine. You have a strong aura!" replied Nick.

"Thank you, sir. Hermione and I have to go to class now. Nice meeting you!" with that parting comment I took off with Hermione on my heels. I slipped Riptide back into my robes and walked in tow with Hermione. She had a thoughtful look on her face.

We met up with Harry and Ron walking outside the castle towards Hagrid's hut. They'd had a free period, those lucky buggers.

Conversation flowed easily between the four of us; saying a lot but on nothing important. Yet, Hermione still seemed a bit distant. But she snapped out of it at the mention of class and what would be happening during it.

"Well personally, I think that Hagrid should be better pre-pared than last time. He has had more experience. Hopefully we learn about less temperamental animals." said Hermione.

Oblivious to what they had previously covered at school I stared ahead with a blank face. Harry was the only one who seemed to notice. Ron was staring at something in the distance and Hermione once again had a thoughtful, yet troubled look on her face.

"The thing is Perc," began Harry, "Hagrid's taught care of magical creatures before and he...well, to put it nicely, he wasn't very successful. We were learning about Hippogriffs when one accidentally scratched that git Malfoy. He complained to his Daddy about it and nearly had the poor creature killed. Long story short, we saved its life."

"That's pretty impressive. I'll have to hear more about your adventures, I don't really know what you've done in the past few years." I replied.

"Yeah, we'll have to. It'll be good. You have to tell us more about yourself as well. We barely know anything about you. It's amazing that at seventeen or so you just discovered that you're a wizard!"

"I guess so. Tel-" but I was cut off by a large half giant man standing in front of the rest if the glass.

"Hm, Hm. Could I please 'ave all ya attention. Thanks." said the man. "As y'all know, I'm 'Agrid. This year I'll be teachin' ya abou' lot o' different beasts! Exciting, init? Well today we'll be looking at some fine animals. This unit is focusing on horses. Y'all find out what they are when we get to the Forbidden Forest."

Horses!? Horses, did I hear him right? I am seriously blessed...I wonder if the gods took pity on me. Huh, yeah right, they're probably watching me oh Hephaestus TV trying to decide what sick turn of events my life needed now. Or, maybe Tyche was just repaying her debts to me? Let's just hope for the second option.

I wonder what type of horses we'll meet? Obviously they'll be some kind of mythical beast. Maybe a Pegasus or a thestral? I should call Blackjack, might be a bit suspicious though...

Even better, we were heading towards the lake, or so I thought. Hagrid decided to veer off into the Forbidden Forrest. It was probably teeming with all kinds of foul monsters that wanted to use me as their personal punching bag.

A shiver ran down my spine, similar to just before my ghost encounter. This shiver felt just as ominous, just as spirit crushing. It was as if death had occurred in the Forrest not long ago, the same feeling I got whilst waiting in the EZ Death line in Hades' House. It was probably just another ghost or something. Nothing to worry about right?

"Gather 'round you lot! We're here. Now t'day we'll be studying unicorns. We'll be doing' work on 'em for the rest o' the term." stated Hagrid. "They might not come out for a while but be patient, we'll see 'em soon enough. Maybe not t'day bu-"

Speaking if the devils, a herd of unicorns cantered out if the Forrest. The sun gleamed off of their beautiful coats, making their natural pearl colour glow. It was as if they were in a Covergirl commercial because as soon as they appeared, their manes becomes windswept. I'd seen these creatures at Camp Jupiter before and a few loan ones at Camp Half-Blood, but I've never really had the chance to examine them up close before now. A war can keep you pretty busy.

As if it were a previously rehearsed ballet performance, the four unicorns faces me and knelt down on one leg. "Praise Perseus Jackson, Son of our creator and saviour of Olympus. We are at your service." came a four way chorus of light, tinkly unicorn voices in my head.

"May Poseidon bless you all. Now please, stand up and act normally around me." I replied telepathically.

"Naw, they must like ya, Percy." cooed Hagrid. "What do you say Percy, since they like you do much, why don't you be the firs' to pat 'em, aye?"

I was stoked to pat them. Yet at the same time I was a bit embarrassed because they were basically whimpering my name and what an honour it was to meet me. Seriously, I'm not that special.

The unicorn's costs felt soft and smooth. Kind of like velvet but a zillion times better. You can tell these were wild unicorns because their horns didn't have any score marks from when it had been shaved.

He (the un-named unicorn) began nuzzling his head into my arm. I giggled a bit because it made me ticklish. Call me childish, but even with the Curse of Achilles, I am still ticklish. Not even Annabeth knows my most ticklish spot, and I plan on keeping it that way. If I let it slip, she might be able to use it against me; my Wise Girl always had a plan. To be honest it freaks me out a little, she has this amazing ability to be able to put her brain to use, her plans always turn out though.

Soon everybody was coming up to pet the majestic horses. At first, I could sense that they were a little freaked out but I sent them soothing thoughts to calm them down.

As I patted them, my mind wondered to Tyson and how he'd called Chiron a 'pony' and 'horse man'. I smiled inwardly and couldn't help but chuckle a bit. Tyson was too adorable sometimes, he was like a cuddly puppy but as fierce as an angry mumma bear in battle.

Suddenly, a pain blossomed at the back of my head like a searing hot iron had touched my scalp. But it went away as fast as it came. I must be slightly dehydrated or something.

"Folks, there are only about ten minutes left before yer to head off so hurry along and pet all the unicorns now." bellowed a cheerful Hagrid over the din of the class. The lesson was going great and it was interesting too. From what the guys (and Hermione of course, I just call everybody guys...to me, it can be used for both sexes. Ask Annabeth about it, we both say it all the time. Promise.) had told me prior to the lesson, the past few years in care of magical creatures had been pretty pathetic for the most part.

I thanked the unicorn I was patting for its time, which of course resulted in an outburst of 'no, it was my pleasure's and 'any time's and 'no no no my lord, I should be thanking you's. No matter how many times I told horse creatures to call me Percy, they insisted on calling me lord or master. Blackjack even called me boss. (Just for the record, Blackjack is a purely black Pegasus that I rescued from Luke's evil party boat and ever since then kind of adopted me).

I moved onto a foal who was insanely cute. I know, I sound so un-macho at the moment, but seriously, if you saw a baby unicorn, you would think that it was darn cute as well. I began to stroke its horn as it seemed to enjoy it and thought of Hazel and how she stopped a unicorn stampede from damaging New Rome. I wonder how Hazel is now? What she's doing?

The sharp pain returned again, this time stronger. It made me physically tumble a few steps backwards and crouch down in pain. What was happening to me? It defiantly was not dehydration, the massive lake is nearby. It seemed as if the pain was trying to latch onto my brain and stay there. Thinking about it had the same effect as the Siren's song.

I tried to make my mind go blank, which is really hard to do when you have an attention disorder, your mind constantly umps from one thought to another like watching a movie in super-fast motion. So, instead I thought about Harry, Ron and Hermione and how accommodating they'd been so far.

After what seemed like hours, the pain went away. Nobody seemed to notice bar Harry and Ron. They gave me concerned looks but I waved them off. The pain in reality had only lasted for about all of three seconds but it was Hades. I'm really curious now to know why I had two pain attacks.

While everybody was fussing over the unicorns in the last few minutes of class, I snapped open a bag of Ambrosia that I kept in my satchel (it's definitely not a masculine accessory bag). I consumed half a cube in hopes I wouldn't get another attack.

We walked back to the castle amongst a crowd of fifth years who were excitedly chattering away about the unicorn experience. I myself didn't have much to ooo and aah about because I had handled unicorns many times before. In the other hand though, Harry, Ron and Hermione were blabbing in about how awesome the experience was. I suppose I shouldn't be too blasé about the whole experience, unicorns are mighty creatures (also part of Poseidon's realm of power) but I'd seen them so many times before that I'm not as awe struck as when I first saw them.

...ρ...

The Gryffindors were puffing by the time we reached the trap door that lead to the divination class room. As soon as a girl, I think Lavender Brown, opened the trap door, a haze of purple smoke billowed out. It had an old, mystic smell to it, probably to create 'mood' and 'atmosphere' in the room.

Climbing up the wooden drop down ladder, I noticed other peculiar things about the classroom. Almost no light was in the room, the only sources of it were being emitted by scented tea light candles scattered around the classroom on low coffee table things.

As I entered the classroom I noticed a few more things. There were no chairs, only these little faded pink cushions beneath the coffee tables (two per table). Shawls and drapes adorned the walls and surprisingly the ceiling as well. The room was dim and it took my eyes a few seconds to adjust before finding a table. Walking through the classroom the stench of incenses flooded my nostrils making my head slightly woozy. Apollo and Rachel would laugh their heads of if they saw this room! They'd probably be slightly offended as well.

My partner for today's lesson would be Harry because he said, and I quote; "it will be a bloody good laugh hearing my all too imminent death, it happens every lesson!"  
It might be nice not having my death being prophesied for once.

A lady draped in many colourful shawls, "mystic" charm symbols and bead necklaces dramatically threw back the curtain and sat on the throne. Adjusting her massive bug eyed glasses she addressed the class in what I think was supposed to be a mystical voice.

"Welcome back class. As you know my name is Professor Trelawney, I saw the future and knew that you would all be back this year."

"Did you foresee Percy joining us miss?" mocked Seamus.

"No, my dear. He must have enrolled after my visions. Today we shall be doing a review of tea leaf reading as that was your poorest area in the past years. Go forth and fill each other's tea cups, drink your own, then get your partner to interpret the dregs."

I made a face at Harry. "Is this for real, Harry?" I questioned.

"Sure is, we've done this every year in divination. Come on now, it's time to prophesies my death." replied Harry.

The tea wasn't too bad; some kind of lavender herbal fusion, just the kind of thing Rachel would drink. I gulped down the last bit of my tea and set my cup down. It just looked like a bunch of blobs to me. Harry turned the lazy Susan around so that I had his cup.

Grabbing the Divination for Fifth year's book, I opened up to page 394 as stated on the black board. Let's see, let's see. Hmm. Harry had this blob that kind of looked like the sun and another that looked like a tree. So, that translated too... 'in the near future, Harry will be a good leader'. That didn't sound too bad.

Professor Trelawney looked down at the interpretation I had scrawled down on a bit of spare parchment and at Harry's tea cup. She seemed really disappointed that it didn't predict Harry's imminent death. I must have got the interpretation right then.

Trelawney moved onto Harry. It looked as if he was having a hard time deciphering what my tea leaves meant. Professor Trelawney scooped up the cup, glanced down and then let out a dramatic gasp.

Harry's POV  
I turned the lazy Susan around so that I could see Percy's cup. I wonder what my death will be like this time around? Quick and painless or a prolonged ordeal? I never knew with Trelawney...

Glancing at the blackboard, I saw the page that we had to turn to and inwardly groaned. I remember when Snape had made us turn to the exact page in third year...shudder...

Ok, hmm. I wonder what Percy's dregs meant. There was something like a trident but it wasn't exactly in shape. There was also this blob that I could not interpret...was it a daisy?

So a trident and a daisy meant that Percy would swim in a sea of flowers? That has to be wrong. Percy doesn't really seem like the hippie nature type. I mean, he doesn't trash the environment, but he doesn't walk around in tie dye clothes promoting green living. (*)

Trelawney came around to our table and looked at Percy's interpretation and seemed sorely disappointed. She didn't even correct him which meant he correctly had not predicted my death. Yay me, I guess.

Now it was my turn. She read my interpretation and immediately scooped up the cup to have a better look at it. Immediately, she gasped and placed the cup down. Pointing a finger at Percy, she said in a raspy voice "You my son, you are in great danger. Greater than even Harry Potter. Evil powers are at work. I haven't seen these tea markings for thirty years. My dear, you must be very careful."

"Looks like she has a new favourite to pick on, Harry." whispered Ron from the table next to mine. He was with Seamus. They sniggered at Percy before returning to their own leaves. The look on Percy's face was priceless when Trelawney delivered his "fate". Maybe it had something to do with what Percy was doing before he started Hogwarts? He never explained why he didn't start when he was eleven, always said he 'had something more important to do'. I'm really curious now to know what that was.

Percy's POV  
"You my son, you are in great danger. Greater than even Harry Potter. Evil powers are at work. I haven't seen these tea markings for thirty years. My dear, you must be very careful." said Trelawney in a raspy voice.

Puh-lease. My 'death' was supposedly prophesied ages ago; a tea leaf reading didn't scare me. Although, the comment about evil powers did worry me a bit. There couldn't be another threat on the horizon, could there?

(*) If this stereotype insults anyone, please let me know and I will remove it. I meant no offence by the comment and was simply using a common stereotype. (*)

**A/n: How was the chapter? Is it any good? Please review and let me know! After my little break it was a tad hard to begin writing again but I did it for you guys. A pre-warning now; because it's Christmas in five days and new year's soon, I may take slightly longer than usual to update. My reason is that I believe that this time of year should be spent with family and not on the computer all day so I'm going to make the most of the holiday season and catch up with my loved ones. Also, just to let you know this is one of the longest chapters that I've written so far! Well over three thousand words minus author's note!**

**To AmazingHolyRomanEmpire: Glad to hear!**

**To Annabeth Brady: Oh, okay. I understand now! I do, do that quite a bit…. *quilty face***

**To The Almighty Pyro: I think that Hermione will eventually get over her…jealousy of Percy.**

**To Zoe Shade: I think the Ron and Harry might catch on soon, or they'll be forced to. (cryptic, I know )**

**To Toe Walker: I agree, it will be out of those two. Thank you :) **

**To tyche: No worries! Seriously? Thank you, it's a massive compliment! **

**To eternal protector of pancakes: First of all, thank you for your non-review. Hermione will be pressing for more info shortly, her mind is torn between the quest for knowledge and school work. Secondly, I've updated! So no pigmy puffs for me :) Finally, I love your username!**

**To AklFin2: Oh, ok. If I realise that I use any uniquely Australian words in my chapters in the future, I'll add in a little translation section. Nappy translates to diaper. I'm not really sure of the American or British word for doona but it's like a quilt or duvet or a comforter, I think. It's the main blanket you use when you sleep and its stuffed with some form of down (animal or synthetic). Hope that helps!**

**To Blazer12: No worries, it's fine! And I totally agree with you about the cliff-hanger ending.**

**To theHuntress101: I really like your suggestions, do you mind if I use a few of them? I can almost guarantee that Percy will get a detention, it's in his nature and makeup – the sea can't be controlled. As for the colour of the dust, if I use that idea, it might be gold, or a different colour…**

**To RedRangerBelt: Thank you! No characters from the Harry Potter world will be demigods. I think I'm going to keep that aspect of the two stories separate. You're correct as to why Hermione was glaring at Percy. He will naturally be good at ancient runes. Hermione will be jealous, for a while at least!**

**To Percy Waterblue: Thank you so much! I hope it didn't take me too long to update, my updates should be more regular now. Also, I just wanted to say that I've read some of the descriptions of your stories and they sound quite interesting; I plan on reading them when I have time.**

**To LookIDidNotWantToBeAHalfBloo d: hahaha, I'm back now though! Peace to you too ****. **

**To Crystalyn: He will have a place in the story, I'm not sure when he will appear more prominently though.**

**To schoolsucksa**: Thank you! And congrats on being the 200****th**** reviewer!**

**Thank you to everyone who read, followed, favourited or reviewed on my story! I love you all. I would also like to thank everyone who wished me luck for my exams. I am extremely pleased with the results – I got A+ in all of them! I recently read the first two books in the Divergent Trilogy and fell in love with them. Now I am reading the Fallen series and its reasonably good. I advise you to check out the Divergent Trilogy if you like the Hunger Games! Sorry, I'm rambling now.**

**Question of the chapter: When Percy goes to retrieve Ares's shield on the 'Thrill Ride of Love', Annabeth notices a Greek letter on the base of one of the Cupid statues. Which letter from the Greek alphabet is it?**

**Please review and let me know how I am going! Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year to all! (Merry Christmas for the 7th of January for all Orthdox people)**

**Until next time**

**~ Lorien xx**


	11. Chapter 11

**The characters and plot lines of Percy Jackson and the Olympians series, the Heroes of Olympus series and the Harry Potter series are owned by their respective authors; Rick Riordan and J. K. Rowling. The original content, ideas and intellectual property of this story are owned by Percabeth Lorien, 2013. Please do not copy, reproduce, or translate without express written permission.**

* * *

**a/n: Thank you to everyone who followed, favourited and reviewed! This chapter is dedicated to ArTyStoLe for answering the previous chapter's question correctly with: Eta.**

* * *

Chapter 11  
Percy's POV

* * *

"Mr Filch. Please keep the students in order! This corridor is like a crazed group of wild Cornish pixies!" yelled a shrill female voice. The owner was none other than Dolores Jane Umbridge, teacher of defence against the dark arts and Ministry informant. Hearing bits of stories from students in the crowded corridors, she was a real cow. Wait, I shouldn't say that, that's an insult to cows!

Anyway, Umbridge was wielding her power in the corridor on unsuspecting students. She shot a jet of red light at a couple making out in the corner and they immediately sprang apart, matrix style. They tried to get back together but it was as if there was an invisible barrier between them. Umbridge cackled sadistically before strolling down the corridor, approaching her next targets.

"I was wondering when we would first encounter her." mused Hermione.

"Yeah, me too 'mione. When's our first DADA class?" questioned Harry.

"Tomorrow, along with potions, transfiguration and astronomy." I replied. I'd kind of, maybe, accidentally remembered the timetable. I feel such like a child of Athena! I swear, Annabeth is majorly rubbing off on me. To be honest though, it might be a good thing. But gods forbid she ever heard that! She would be like 'I told you so', 'you should complain less when I talk academically with you' and things like that.

Speaking of Annabeth, I still haven't IM'd her. Hopefully she wasn't too mad and understood that I'd been busy at Hogwarts. Hahaha! I still can't get over the name! I have so much to tell her. I could probably talk for hours on end about the wizarding world and my experience so far but I had a few more important issues to discuss like my dreams. Or even the pain attacks I had earlier today? Maybe I could get her to ask Will Solace for his help.

In next to no time we had reached the Gryffindor common room. I swear, it always takes longer when you're going there than on the return route. Gah! My mind's wandering to useless thoughts again.

On the way up, I failed to pay attention to the trio's conversation. For all I know they could have been talking about me, or maybe even their favourite pizza toppings. I have no clue.

The four of us decided that we should get some homework done so that it didn't pile up on us.

"But Hermione," complained Ron, "I don't want to do homework on the first bloody night of school; we have the rest of the year to do that!"

I was all for agreeing with Ron's suggestion but Hermione seemed enraged.

"Ronald Weasley. I will not be helping you throughout the course of this year if you do not start improving now and getting your grades up! It's high time you took some responsibility for your own learning and -" huffed Hermione before I cut her off.

"Hey, say what. We'll make a start on the homework tonight and if we don't finish it, it's not so bad." I said in my post placating voice whilst looking Hermione seriously in the eye. I'd learnt from Annabeth that eye contact can make all the difference when trying to convince people.

Ron, red in the face, opened his mouth to argue back but I shot him a warning glance. He seemed to get the message and backed down. He set off to find a nice quiet corner.

...Η...

Homework is so boring. After not having any homework over the holidays from camp, these simple tasks seemed super-duper hard. My dyslexia wasn't making it any easier, or the fact that I had to learn how to write with a quill instead of a pen. I was tempted to try and use Riptide. And no, I've never written with my sword.

Why, you may ask? Well I have a fear that if I use Riptide in its pen form as a pen, it will somehow damage the sword or drain the celestial bronze's power. I know they might seem like silly fears, but Riptide is really close to my heart and I would be dead without it. Literally. Riptide is the only weapon that feels comfortable and correctly balanced in my hands. It's as if it were forged with me in mind thousands of years ago, it's pretty special.

I wasn't getting anywhere with the homework and began to stare blankly out the window onto the school's quidditch pitch. Suddenly, an enveloped silently appeared in front of me. Startled, I grabbed the letter and opened it. It read:

_Dear Perseus,_  
_I hope you are enjoying my little world; it's quite a bit of fun, isn't it?_

_You may be wondering why I am writing to you. Well the answer is quite simple. I saw from up on Olympus back in New York that you were struggling with your homework. I've invented a spell to help you with it._

_Whenever you need to write something down, mutter 'eigo'. You will be able to write in ancient Greek but it will appear in English to anyone else! Marvellous, right?_

_If you don't want to be constantly saying 'eigo' (it might seem a tad bit odd...) all you need to do is say 'eigo maximus' and you will have the before mentioned ability until you say 'eigo nox'._

_That's about it from me for now._  
_Oh, you'll have many challenges to face in the future Mr. Jackson. Athena doesn't think you're capable of handling them. She's worried that you might harm her daughter._

_Now to some messages from the gods._

_Apollo and Hermes say that you need to pull a prank soon; they think your losing your flair for blowing up schools._

_Hestia reminds you that you are always welcome at the hearth._

_Poseidon says hello, that he is proud of you and that he loves you. (Isn't that nice!)_

_And finally, Athena says "stay away from my daughter"._

_Good bye Perseus, do not expect a correspondence from me unless there is a major catastrophe._

_~ Lady Hecate._

_PS. This note will incinerate in five seconds like in those mortal spy films._

What? What did I just read? My mind was blank, senses numb as the page disappeared in my hands. Well at least I could now do some work.

Hecate said that she saw me from up on Olympus. Hephaestus must have fixed the live demigod TV feed and it looked like I was the main program. I wonder what my ratings are like? Not to toot my own horn (or however that British saying goes) but I think my ratings would be through the roof seeing how much interest the gods have taken in me in the past.

But what was up with the comment about difficult tasks ahead or something along those lines. I had fought in the Titan war and in the Giant and Gaea war, what could happen now? How was Annabeth involved? I can't answer those questions or change my fate so I might as well finish off my homework.

I actually completed the homework quickly once I said 'eigo maximums'. As I'd finished early I decided that it would be a good time to go to the bathroom and IM Annabeth.

"Hey guys, I'm done for the night, I'm heading to the showers. If I don't see you again, good night." I said to the trio.

Hermione looked up from her work, slightly annoyed that she had been interrupted. Ron and Harry looked glad to have a break.

"Sure thing Percy. Goodnight." they replied.

...H...

As soon as I left the common room, I realised that I had no idea where the bathrooms were. Hogwarts didn't really have a welcoming comity or school tour group.

I tried to focus on the water around me to locate a bathroom but I was bombarded with readings from all of the water pipes in the walls and from the great lake. It was as if a million signal lights were flashing in my head. I tried to shut the water out but it was all too much.

Suddenly I felt a water balloon burst on my head, a second later a cackle filled the air. "Good evening good sir who is out of bed. My name is Peeves, the poltergeist; the school prankster." said the poltergeist.

"Why thank you Peeves for dropping the water on me, it was certainly refreshing." I replied.

Mumbling, Peeves floated off to find another victim, upset that he had not annoyed me. The water balloon had worked wonders on my senses allowing my eyes to adjust to the dim light.

I noticed a bathroom to my right. In my mindless wandering I had ended up at the bathroom. Convenient.

The bathroom didn't denote any gender so I went in and locked the door behind me. There was a row of showers separated into their own compartments to the right and a massive bath to my left. It was huge! Just like one of the roman baths at Camp Jupiter. Numerous taps lined the wall above the bath; they probably had different bath liquids in them.

But that wasn't why I was here. I had a quick shower; put my clothes back on then hoped into the bath, being the son of Poseidon meant that I didn't get wet if I didn't want to. Pretty nifty gift, right?

Just to be safe though I took my robe and t-shirt off in case a wizard unlocked the door. I created a fine mist with my mind and grabbed a drachma out of my pocket. There was a window above the bath that was casing an eerie and unnatural light, but it worked in creating a rainbow. The window was a stained glass one with a mermaid on it. She waved at me and giggled then turned her face away from me.

"Oh Iris Goddess of the Rainbow, show me Annabeth Chase, Camp Half-Blood, Long Island." I chanted whilst throwing the drachma into the rainbow.

Almost instantaneously a watery image of Annabeth appeared in front of me. "Wise Girl!" I cried out. Her head whipped around and saw me.  
"Seaweed Brain!" she exclaimed, obviously shocked by my IM.

Suddenly a deep blush blossomed on Annabeth's cheeks. "Um, Percy...y-you're kind of...um not wearing a shirt...and it looks like you're in the bath and um..." Annabeth trailed off, giving me a sheepish look.

"Oh, um...don't worry Annabeth, I'm still wearing pants!" I replied. Annabeth blushed an even deeper red, if it was possible. Damn, that came out the wrong way. Realising what I had unintentionally implied, a blush crept up on my face as well.

"Annabeth, that's not what I meant. Well I did, but it came out the wrong way. I should back track and explain how I got here first, it will make more sense." I said to Annabeth, hoping that the semi darkness of the bathroom would obscure my face.

I explained about my time in the wizarding world. From my first night at Grimmauld Place (I left out the exact number telling Annabeth that it was some big security secret). I retold the marvels of Diagon Alley; of Gringotts, Flourish and Blotts, Olivander's and the apothecary. Annabeth seemed to be mystified by the old-fashionedness and charm of it all. I also explained the floo powder system and how she could use it at Olympus.

Then things started to become darker. I explained my second demigod dream to Annabeth; the one where I levitated up to a young, blonde haired girl in an arena.  
"Percy," Annabeth said, "I'm not sure of what to make of your dream. It's very odd. I'll have a think about it. However, in reference to your other dream, the first one, Chiron and I had an idea. It might be a dracnae? A very powerful one who is able to manipulate your dreams? As for the wizards, you could have seen either a battle from the past or one which will take place in the future. Chiron says that you can't do much about it at the moment so don't worry about the wizards for now."

I didn't think that it was a dracnae in my dream but I responded to Annabeth by saying "They're possible ideas, could be anything really. You never know with demigod dreams.

Annabeth, I've also had a few other problems recently. They have to do with my...health I suppose."

"What? But you have the Curse of Achilles, you can't be harmed!" exclaimed a baffled Annabeth.

"I know, I know. But in Care of Magical creatures today, a pain blossomed (even though she was worried, Annabeth smiled at my use of vocabulary) in the back of my head a few times. One time it was so strong that it physically made me stagger a few steps backwards. It's freaking me out Annabeth."

"Percy," replied Annabeth looking me in the eyes, "has this ever happened before? Were you doing anything dangerous at the time?"

"No, it was the first time today. I wasn't doing anything dangerous, if anything it was a completely safe and Percy friendly activity - we were petting unicorns by the Great Lake. Maybe you could ask Will Solace for his help? Or Chiron? They might know what to do." I replied.

"Ok, sure thing Percy. I'm so sorry but I have to go now, camp fire is about to start and you know how the Apollo cabin feels about late comers. I love you." said Annabeth as she raised her hand to disconnect us.

"I love you too!" I said. Just before she waved her hand through the mist I added "Oh, and by the way Annabeth, your Mum's sacred animal is being used as delivery birds; the postal service if you like."

"WHAT IN HADES! I-" screeched Annabeth but I quickly cut her off by slicing my hand through the mist. I do not like an enraged Annabeth one little bit. When she was mad she was as scary as a certain child of Hades when he was annoyed. Yep, she was that bad. But hey, I would be too if someone insulted my father, or my mother.

"Who were you just talking to?" asked a sing song voice from behind me. My head snapped around to where the noise came from but I couldn't see a thing. "Show yourself." I replied with an icy tone.

"No need to be icy to me now. Tsk, Tsk. My name is Myrtle." replied a ghost girl floating up from the toilet. Why would she be in the toilet? Gross.

She floated closer towards me and halted in a beam of light so that I could see her better. The ghost was obviously a former student as she wore a set of black robes. A pair of large retro circle glasses adorned her face.

She cocked her head to the side and said "You look a lot like Potter. Only tanner and more muscular. What's your name, honey?" said Myrtle in what I think was supposed to be a 'seductive' voice. I shuddered.

"My name is Percy." I replied unsure of what was going on. I have never met a ghost like this...I'm creeped out! How could Hades have let this soul wander the Earth?

"Perrrcy," she purred. "What a lovely name. I think we should hang out some time. He he. What do you say?"

"Uh, I am really busy so I don't know, I probably won't have time."

"Oh, but you have time to talk to whoever was in here just before!"

"What!? How much did you hear, what did you see?" I replied anxiously.

"Oh nothing much. Just something about the wizarding postal service and a girl's screech." stated Myrtle serenely. Suddenly she zoomed up to my face; her ghostly nose was nearly touching mine. "Who is she? Why would you talk to her over me?" she screeched in my face.

"The girl? Well, she is my girlfriend. We're partners; she will always have my back as I have hers." I replied calmly. "If you excuse me Myrtle I have to go back to my common room now."

With that parting comment I scooped up the clothes I wasn't wearing in one swift movement, hastily put them back on and walked out of the door.

Sighing with relief, I set off down the corridors back to where I thought the common room was.

...Η...

*Meanwhile in the Gryffindor common room*  
Harry's POV

"Guys!" whisper-yelled Hermione. "Over here."

Ron and I did as we were told and went over to Hermione's corner. She was fidgeting a lot, playing with her hands. I knew her well enough to know that something was on her mind.

"What's up Hermione, what's bothering you?" I questioned getting a nod of agreement from Ron.

"Well the thing is, I've been thinking a lot lately -" Ron rolled his eyes as if to say 'here we go again'. "About Percy. I don't want to talk about him behind his back because he is so kind and seems genuine but he seems... odd. Different I guess." stated Hermione. When we gave her blank states she began to elaborate.

"It's sort of an accumulation of little things that have triggered these thoughts. Like the way he says mortal instead of muggle. However, I suppose you could put that down to him being new to the wizarding world.

But there are more serious things. For example, what the sorting hat said about Percy and how he needed a therapist or a memory charm?

Or how about Trelawney's tea readings. I know that she is a hoax but her readings do have some meaning, not what she actually says half the time though. Remember Harry in third year when you had the tea reading of the black dog and she said you were going to die? Well it turned out that the black dog was Sirius and he wanted to kill Wormtail - so they're kind of half-truths.

Even today when I was with Percy weird things happened. First of all in Ancient Runes, Percy knew all of the runes we were studying. And it was Ancient Greek! Before you say 'you're just jealous', I asked him after class and he said that he learnt it at his summer camp. What kind of 'summer camp' teaches ancient Greek?

Then just before we met up with you two, we ran in to Nearly headless Nick and he said to Percy that it was an honour to have some one of his status in his house. And I do not think he was referring to any wealth Percy might have. So, what do you guys think?" Hermione ended her rant.

Ron and I sat there for a few moments trying to absorb all of the information Hermione had just given us. To be honest, I was shocked. I hadn't really paid that much attention to Percy's actions until now. Thinking back, I do remember thinking that the sorting hat made an odd comment about Percy.

"I don't know Hermione. They are all normal yet out of place actions, if you get what I mean. I think we need more information to complete this picture." said Ron sounding unusually smart.

"I suppose so. I think I'll have to go to the library soon, check out some books. Until then though, I think we should keep an eye on Percy- "Hermione began saying but was cut off by the portrait of the fat lady swinging open.  
You wouldn't believe who stepped through.

Percy's POV  
After a few wrong turns and the shock of a staircase moving whilst I was on it, it's safe to say that I was lost. I had no idea where I was. The castle seemed so eerie at night, reminds me a bit of the aura Nico gives off when summoning the dead. Man, I miss the guy. Even though he wanted to kill me for a while, we're all good now.

Suddenly, a sharp pain shot through the back of my head. I fell to the floor, the world spinning around me. The sculptures lining the hallway cast eerie shadows in front of me that we're being distorted by the throbbing of my head; they seemed almost snake like.

Deep breathes Percy. In, out. In, out. The pain gradually subsided. I cannot believe that this happened again. I thought that it might be some weird son of Poseidon connection with the unicorns, but apparently not. It's worrying that the Curse of Achilles does nothing to prevent the pain. But I suppose I'm not suffering and physical damage to the outside of my body.

I realised that wondering the halls would be useless so I decided to try and travel by water vapour back to the common room. I envisioned the water within me, then the water in the background of the Fat Lady's portrait. Hopefully painted water does the trick; there must be tiny traces of water there anyway.

I closed my eyes and heard a faint pop. Cautiously, I opened my eyes. Success! It felt so good not to end up in another country, or the bottom of the sea for that matter, not that I wouldn't mind seeing my Dad.

"Anaklusmos." I said the password and the portrait swung open slightly.

"- don't know Hermione. They are all normal yet out of place actions, if you get what I mean. I think we need more information to complete this picture." said a voice who sounds like Ron. I creaked the door ajar a tiny bit more.

"I suppose so. I think I'll have to go to the library soon, check out some books. Until then though, I think we should keep an eye on Percy- " I heard Hermione say. But that was enough, I now knew that they were getting suspicious of me. I opened the portrait and stepped into the common room.

"Hey guys!" I said nonchalantly while stretching my back. "The baths here are great. I'll head off to bed now, goodnight."

The looks on their faces as I walked off were priceless! They looked like stunned mullets (and I should know, I've stunned a few mullet by vapour traveling right in front of them). Harry tried to cover up what they were talking about but failed miserably.

"So for Divination homework..." began Harry but it was clearly a cover up attempt. I wonder how much they think I heard and how much they actually said about me?

My head met my pillow the minute I was in the dorm room. Thoughts were whizzing through my head faster than a wood nymph running away from a live sick satyr. What had given them reason to suspect me of anything? What did they think I was going to do? Who do they think I really am? Why would they go about it behind my back?

Loyalty is my fatal flaw. Athena once said that it could get me into trouble. Maybe this was what she was referring to? I'm just hurt that they didn't think of asking me, or trying to talk to me about it. I know that I'll have to tell them eventually but they might figure out before hand in their own. I must be more vigilant when choosing my words.

Rolling over, I began thinking about something else; the pain in my head. Where did it come from? How could I stop it?

* * *

**a/n: How was that? Please let me know via review! The weather has been so nice here lately; it is finally warm enough for me to call it summer! Anyway, I hoped everyone enjoyed their Christmas and New Year celebrations. I was going to PM everyone a personal-ish message but I didn't have the chance to do everyone. I'm sorry if I forgot to PM you! I wished you season's greetings now :) **

**The pace of the story is quite slow at the moment and will be for a few more chapters. I have kind of planned everything out and the story will be around 25 chapters long – unless I somehow flesh the middle chapters out! I want your opinion on something, the decision will ultimately be mine but I'm curious. Do you guys want a chapter where someone works out Percy's dreams but keeps it to themselves? Let me know via review please.**

**To: SilverShadows12: Most of the action is at the end of the story.**

**To ArTyStoLe: Konnichiwa ArTy san! Correct, this chappie is dedicated to you.**

**To Shelby: Thank you. I hope your Christmas and New Year was a joyful time.**

**To Mordu: I'll keep that in mind!**

**To RavenofSilver: I think Percy will smarten up after this chapter, but is it too late…?**

**To Percy Waterblue: Thank you! The mysterious pain will return in the future and it will be explained before the 'action' part of the story (or at least that's what I think I'm going to do. I just write and what I write is basically uploaded after a quick spellcheck. It's good to hear you are enjoying my story, it makes writing it worthwhile!**

**To SummerSpirit18: Hahaha too true! Thank you, I hope your holidays were filled with happiness!**

**To greekfreak101: Seriously? Thank you so much! I hope the future chapters don't disappoint you.**

**To perrijordan: Something like that…**

**To toe walker: Thank you! I hope you had an awesome Christmas!**

**To Moriviv: Well, I did knid of put Percy drowning in there – Harry predicted that Percy would drown (kinda).**

**To hermes10: hahaha Thank you! Very creative :)**

**To RedRangerBelt: I love your reviews – It makes me happy that you're interested in my story! Ok, so the pain will be explained in future chapters. I can't tell you what it means right now because it is kind of a spoiler. The pain and prediction are connected. Harry will eventually mention the trident.**

**To BornToWritePercabeth: I'm glad you are enjoying the story so far! Your grammar is correct (I think) and I will do as you say.**

**To nargles lurk in the mistletoe: The LL fandom is tiny! It's such a great series as well! I'm glad my attempt at a crossover isn't completely horrible.**

**To xMidnightHunter1553x: Thank you! I update fortnightly.**

**To shmio: The pain is connected to a form of legilimency. Just have to wait to see who/what is causing it!**

**To HolleyS: Thank you! I update fortnightly. Nico will appear in the latter stages of the story.**

**Question of the chapter: What is the first monster Percy fought with? A) Harpy B) Minotaur C) Fury**

**Please review to tell me how I am going! Until next time**

**~ Lorien xx **


	12. Chapter 12

**The characters and plot lines of Percy Jackson and the Olympians series, the Heroes of Olympus series and the Harry Potter series are owned by their respective authors; Rick Riordan and J. K. Rowling. The original content, ideas and intellectual property of this story are owned by Percabeth Lorien, 2013. Please do not copy, reproduce, or translate without express written permission.**

* * *

**A/n: Hey guys! Thank you to everyone who read, followed, favourited and reviewed the story. **

**Credit to ****Sorry that username is taken**** for giving me the idea where Percy takes an Advil. Thank you. **

**This chapter is dedicated to ****Quator Temporum alis Nocturna**** who answered the previous chapter's question correctly with c) Fury. That was the first monster (that we know of) that Percy fought with; the snakes when he was a toddler don't count because they were just normal snakes. On with the chapter…**

* * *

Chapter 12  
Percy's POV

* * *

After being unable to sleep for hours, I was feeling irritable and tired. And quite frankly; annoyed. I was annoyed at all the questions running through my head the entire night, annoyed that I couldn't answer them.

To stimulate myself a bit I drank the glass of water on my bedside table (it had mysteriously appeared there overnight). Ah, much better. Although, I still had unanswered questions.

"Mornin' Percy." said Ron groggily. He stretched out his back and lent over to wake up Harry. Soon all of the boys in the dorm were stirring. I wonder what they think of me? I mean, they've been together for four years and suddenly in their fifth year of schooling along comes a newfound wizard at seventeen. I definitely would be shocked and a bit suspicious.

...Δ...

I was proud of myself. I have had another peaceful breakfast; free of any owl attacks. I was so worried after the incident at the owl emporium but naming my owl after Athena seemed to have pleased the goddess slightly - at least I don't have an army of owls attacking me every waking moment in the castle.

I have also managed to continue my sacrifices to the gods; namely Poseidon. Apparently, my mum told the Headmaster, Dumbledore, that it was a part of our 'religion' to burn part of our food at meals. He didn't seem fazed at all when he handed me a pot of fire to use for offerings. It always appeared when I needed it; weird.

The first class that the four of us had today was potions. After that we had defence against the dark arts and then transfiguration. Our final class was astronomy but that would be held at midnight in a tower. Apparently the constellations were brightest and most prominent then.

To get to the potions classroom we had to head down so many flights of stairs to the dungeon. It felt cooler down here, probably because there was no natural light, only the flames in the wall brackets provided light. It kind of reminds me of Death Breath's cabin back at camp. I wonder how my cabin is going? Has Tyson come to visit only to find it empty? Have the harpy's cleared it out, has the Ares cabin redecorated the outside?

Suddenly, the sharp pain returned, yet again stronger. This time though, I was determined to keep my balance. Along with the pain in my head, there was a whooshing noise. It sounded as if a whisper was trying to speak to me, only its voice was too soft.

Luckily, Harry and Ron didn't notice anything. Hermione however, did. "Do you have a headache Percy?" she questioned sympathetically.

"Yeah, I suppose I do." I replied, wincing slightly. I don't want to sound like a whinger but my head was throbbing slightly.

"Well, I would cast a medicinal type spell that I know the theory of but I don't want you to be my first experiment. So here-" said Hermione whilst rummaging through her satchel. "Here is some muggle medicine; paracetamol. It's the main ingredient of Advil type medicines. Take two tablets."

I tried to swallow them with the water that Hermione summoned to humour her. But the thing is, I absolutely suck at taking tablets. I love Ambrosia and Nectar because they're not tablets. I chocked on the tablets for a few seconds, it probably seemed comical to everyone around me but it was no fun for me. Eventually I willed the water in my mouth to push the tablets down my throat, with, of course, more struggling on my part.

I don't think the tablets will help because I think someone is trying to contact me or control my mind - and no, it's not my empathy link with Grover, I can tell the difference.

The four of us lined up to enter the classroom that we would be sharing with Slytherin.

"In the classroom without a word." came a greasy voice from within the dungeon. The two classes silently shuffled in. On my way through the door, Malfoy shoved me with his elbow.

Hating being pushed around, I retaliated with a shove of my own. "Watch your step, Draco." I snarled under my breath.

"You too Prissy. Petrificus!" yelled Malfoy and a jet of red light shot at my legs but it seemed to change direction as soon as it neared my body. "What on Earth?" exclaimed a baffled Malfoy.

"Boys." snarled an evilly quiet voice from behind us. Both Malfoy and I froze, slowly we turned our heads towards the professor behind us. "Draco, five points off for firing a spell in Potions. New boy, your ego is already enormous. Picking fights already? Twenty points from Gryffindor for reckless behaviour. To your desks, now!"

Instantaneously, my hatred for this professor was born. How could he not see that Malfoy started the fight? Obviously he was a favourite pupil. Where is the justice here?

I hastily took my seat next to Hermione who had offered to be my partner to help me if needed. "Now, today we will be making a dream-less sleep potion. I do not want any silly antics like the ones displayed by the new student. You will show me a sample at the end of the lesson. Instructions are on the board and on page fifteen. Go!" snapped the professor.

I had to restrain myself so much when he spoke about me. I hate people like that. If he patronises me, it will bring the boiling water of my anger over and out of its pot. I absolutely hate people who belittle others nearly as much as I hate traitors.

"Don't worry about Sanpe, Percy. He picks on everyone who is not in his house; Slytherin" said Hermione in a soothing tone. I nodded curtly.

I flicked over to page fifteen and looked at the ingredients list. The things on there were disgusting. Dragon's liver, powdered eye of newt and some type of bug.

Following the instructions, the potion didn't seem so bad. It was a purpley colour. I needed it to be pink to pass so I added some powdered eye of newt to lighten it seeing as the powder was white. I hope this had the same effect as blue food dye has on my Mum's biscuits.

My cauldron began to bubble, the liquid was getting lighter. Success! The bubbling continued whilst the liquid became a lighter purple, hopefully that would pass as a pink 'tone'.

The bubbling began to increase and my cauldron started to smoke. The bubbles were getting larger and larger some popping into the air the way a bubble mixture bubble would. The bubbles amalgamated to form on huge bubble. But it didn't pop. Instead it grew and grew.

I glanced over at Hermione, trying to get her attention to help me. I needed her now but she was slyly helping Neville.

The bubble grew and began to rise out of the cauldron, it was filling with the light purple liquid. It popped out of the cauldron and rose above my head. It was nearly double the size of a basketball now.

I was mesmerised by it, how it glistened and rose on its own accord. Silly me, letting my mind wander, the bubble had risen right to the roof. What would it do? For a few moments it idly floated there.

Suddenly, a loud 'pop' could be heard and the entire classroom was covered in a gooey purple liquid. It coated everything, and I mean everything; the cauldrons, desks, walls, ceiling, students and... Snape. It smelt rank and it was beginning to run down everything that it touched.

Cries of horror and shock filled the classroom. "Percy Jackson! You have a detention tonight and all the nights following until you clean this up. Obviously you have no talent for the fine art which is potions. Thirty more points from Gryffindor!" bellowed an outraged Snape. With a swift flick of his wand, all of the students were clean. "Class dismissed."

Seamus came up to me whilst I was walking to Divination. "Dude, that was seriously awesome. Best thing to ever happen in Potions!"

I got similar responses from other Gryffindors on the way to Defence Against the Dark Arts. Ron and Harry were ecstatic, going on about Snape's priceless expression. I even thought I saw a small grin on Hermione's lips.

"Fred and George are going to love this! They'll probably recruit you to do some pranks with them. They've asked Seamus to help them with the pyro stuff but everything he touched exploded." rambled an excited Ron.

We had reached the classroom that we would use for Defence Against the Dark Arts. The door was open do we headed right in, I took a seat in between Ron and Hermione. The toad - faced Umbridge was sitting up the front of the classroom at her neat little desk. She was scribbling something on some official looking document. Once everyone filed in, she gave a little 'hem hem' to grab our attention.

"Good morning class" she greeted in a high pitched girly voice that matched her pink dress suit, waiting for a response. She tapped her foot three times then continued. "When I say 'Good morning class' I expect you to reply with 'Good morning Professor Umbridge'. Now let's try that again. Good morning class."

"Good morning Professor Umbridge." we droned simultaneously.

"That will have to do for now. You WILL get better over the coming lessons or we will have to practise after class. Now, everyone put your wands away, you won't be needing them in any of my classes." chirped Umbridge. This order was met by groans. "Now please open your defensive theory book to-" but she was cut off by Hermione raising her hand.

"Yes dear?" questioned Umbridge.

"How are we supposed to be able to use these spells if we never actually perform them?" replied Hermione.

"Why on Earth would you children need to defend yourselves against Dark magic? What a preposterous notion."

"What if someone were to try and harm us?" questioned Harry.

"Young sir, you will put your hand up if you wish to speak. No one would harm children, now would they?" replied Umbridge slightly annoyed.

"Oh I don't know? Voldemort, maybe?" countered Harry.

"Hands up if you wish to speak Mr. Potter. It is well known that He Who Must Not Be Named disappeared the night of your parents' deaths." Oww, Umbridge stopped low with the parents comment, that vile woman. Harry was clearly annoyed; Umbridge had a smug look on her face.

"That is false, Professor. I saw him with my own eyes last year. He has been reborn."

"Lies. Mr Potter, you must not tell lies." I did NOT like the way she was treating Harry at all I was about to intervene but Harry countered her attack.

"Lies, you say? Who then killed Cedric? Who then did I battle in that graveyard the portkey took me to?" snarled Harry.

"Mr Potter. You will NOT tell these lies in my classroom. You will not spread unnecessary panic across the school community! You and Dumbledore need to stop with these plans to sabotage the Ministry! Detention five o'clock tonight Mr. Potter; my office. Take this note to your head of house. Now." fumed Umbridge.

That was it, I lost it. First calling Harry a liar in something he seemed certain about and second accusing him and the headmaster of plotting against the ministry. Please tell me when this year I've seen Harry visit Dumbledore to discuss this? Oh wait, he hasn't. I stood up.

"Why are you calling Harry a liar? He's clearly telling the truth. If he's seen Voldemort come back with his own eyes, what proof do you have to disprove this? None. Unless you can show the wizarding world his dead body then it's plausible that he is still at large." I ranted with my chest heaving.

"Ahh, Mr Jackson. You're the one who just discovered that they're a wizard, hm? You must learn your place. Detention tonight with Harry." replied a much calmer Umbridge.

"Sorry Professor, but I have a detention with Professor Snape every night until I clean up the mess that I mad in the dungeons." I replied.

"Making trouble already? I'll leave your punishment with Professor Snape. But you must take this not to your Head of House now."

With that parting demand from Umbridge I headed back to Gryffindor tower to find Professor McGonagall. Luckily she wasn't teaching a class and was in her office in the tower. Harry had reached her office just before me and was being greeted by McGonagall.

"Percy my dear, have you been sent by Umbridge too?" questioned McGonagall.

"Yes, I have Professor. I was only defending Harry. Even though I don't know the whole story about Voldemort, Harry, Ron and Hermione have told me enough to know what Harry was saying was true. You could see it in his eyes and the way he spoke." I replied.

"Let me see that note. 'Disrupting the peace of the classroom and supporting lies. Already has a detention from Professor Snape'. We'll deal with the other detention later but now I must speak about Umbridge. She has come to Hogwarts by order of the Minister of Magic. She's a spy, the Ministry think that Dumbledore want to take over. It's a ridiculous idea, he's been offered the position numerous times and has always refused. But back to Umbridge. She is trying to make changes at Hogwarts, she's trying to remove as much power from Dumbledore as she can; I'm not sure how so though at the moment. She is also monitoring Dumbledore, the Minister thinks he is creating some kind of group to take over. It's all ridiculous but we can't act before we know what is going on. Boys, I ask you to try and act nonchalantly around Umbridge and to try and learn the spells with her 'teaching' method. Now, come with me, I'm teaching your Transfiguration class next."

Harry and I just sat there with our mouths agape whilst Professor McGonagall fed us all of this information. We glanced at each other; we had to tell Hermione and Ron about this.

...Δ...

"Welcome back to Hogwarts," greeted Professor McGonagall. "This year you will be learning owl level spells in transfiguration. Now I'll be ..."

The entire first half of the class consisted of McGonagall welcoming us back and her going over the syllabus. Harry and I had zonked out during the explanations. A sharp whip of a ruler just in front of our heads brought us back to the land of the living.

"Nice of you to join us boys." chastised Professor McGonagall. "Now today, we will be working on human transfiguration. First of all you will practise on these dummies," she waved her wand and a mannequin appeared in front of each of us. "Before you go off practising on yourself. Now turn to page three. Repeat the spell after me, without wands. 'Humana transfiguratio'."

" Humana transfiguratio." chorused the class.

"Good. Now think of your favourite animal or an animal that you know really well. Now think of a specific feature. For example; if you chose an owl, think of its talons. Think of this feature, point your wand at the mannequin and say the incantation."

For my animal, I obviously chose a sea creature. I was going to a hippocampus but I didn't know if they existed in the wizarding world. So instead I decided to do a dolphin. I focused on the nose and said 'Humana transfiguratio'.

Slowly the plastic began to transform before my eyes and elongate into a bottle nosed dolphin's nose! Amazing. I looked around and saw that Hermione was the only other successful person. She had morphed the dummy's hands into little otter ones.

"Well done Percy and Hermione! Five points each for Gryffindor. Class dismissed." exclaimed McGonagall. Well at least I regained some of the points that I lost earlier today.

...Δ...

I won't bore you with details of my tedious Potions and Defence the Dark Arts homework so I'll go straight into my detention with Snape.

After sacrificing to the gods and eating dinner, Harry and I shuffled off to our respective detentions. "Good luck mate." Harry said as he clapped my shoulder.

"You too. Hopefully you only have lines to write unlike myself. I'll meet you at the common room to grab out stuff for Astronomy after we're done, okay?" I replied.

"Sure thing. Hopefully I'm just writing lines tonight!"

In next to no time I arrived at my potions classroom. Snape was already waiting there for me with a bucket and toothbrush in hand. "Percy, hand over your wand please." commanded Professor Snape. At least he said 'please'. I obliged and handed him my wand from one of the many folds in my robe. He glanced at it quizzically; I suppose it was unique.

"As you know your detention tonight and all other nights until it is complete is to clean up this potions classroom from that mess you incompetently made. You will NOT touch any equipment or ingredients. You are not allowed to do magic and must use this toothbrush, drying towel and soapy bucket of water. I will be in my office which is next to the Slytherin commons room. Meet me there at ten so that you may go to your astronomy class. Now work." with a swish of his robe, Snape vanished out the door.

Making sure that he was gone, I bolted the classroom (more like dungeon) door do that no one could enter. I went to the large soapy bucket of water and hauled it onto a table top. I've cleaned some demonic horse stables before this shouldn't be too hard.

With this sense of confidence I dipped the toothbrush into the bucket and began to scrub at the table; it. came off easily. It seemed to dissolve with the soapy water.

Suddenly, an idea hit me. It was so painstakingly obvious that I don't know why I didn't think of it before! When I'd cleaned the stables, there were heaps of petrified shells around. I used the water from those to help me clean. It was even easier now. All I needed to do was control the water and make it go over every object that had been hit.

With a flick of my wrist, the water rose out of the bucket and formed a fluid towel like shape. Quickly I sent it zooming around the room cleaning the ceiling, walls, tables and equipment then returned it to the bucket. It felt so good to use my powers again. It felt like that massive stretch after a really long nap; it refreshed me.

The only down side to my plan was that it had left everything soaking wet. Unlike my time at the ranch, the walls had to be dried. Glancing at the tatty rag Snape had given me, I knew that wouldn't suffice as a drying device. I had to use my powers. Unfortunately, I can't just will everything to be dry, I have to physically touch it and 'suck' the moisture out of it.

After two hours of touching every object in the room from the stone walls to the cardboard ingredient boxes, everything was in a semi dry state. I had to leave them slightly wet otherwise it would look suspicious, I knew the so called 'golden trio' had their suspicions about me. I also wet the tag to make it seem as if I had used it.

The watch that Tyson made for me told me that it was nearly ten o'clock, so I unbolted the dork and made my way to the Professor's office. Luckily I found the way. I returned my cleaning tools and left the office. Snape didn't even bother to acknowledge me as I returned to the common room.

I bumbled into Harry on the way and saw him clutching his right hand. "Too many lines, I see" I chuckled light heartedly. Harry looked at me and I could see fear and pain in his eyes. He obviously hadn't been writing lines. What punishments did wizard schools have? Was he hanging from his fingers out of a window or something?

But then I saw blood drip through his clasped fingers. "Oh Harry, what did she do to you?" I exclaimed in a hush voice.

"Not here Percy. I'll explain in our dorm." replied Harry. He stuck true to his words. The second the portrait swung shut, Harry began to retell the night's events in vivid details.

Harry's POV

"The detention started out normally; Umbridge was sitting at her desk sipping her tea. She offered me some but I refused. Her office is really freaky though. Everything is pink with doilies and frilly crochet patterns. The silly pink walls are adorned with nearly a hundred plates all with miniature moving pictures of kittens on them.

So anyway, she asked me to write lines. What I had to write was: 'I must not tell lies' until the message sunk in. I didn't realise how literal she was being. I told her that I didn't have a quill or ink pot but she said that it didn't matter and handed me a self-inking pen. When I wrote, the writing came out blood red. This is when things really started to get weird.

I began to feel a tingling sensation on the back of my writing hand. Of course being oblivious to the real cause behind it, I ignored it. But as I continued to write my third and fourth lines I felt a wet substance trickle down my hand. I stopped and gasped. The words 'I must not tell lies' were etching themselves into my flesh. In my own hand writing.

And guess what? All Umbridge said about it was "Three more lines and the message shall be clear Mr Potter. After that you may leave."

Ridiculous, right? I wrote the last three lines as quickly as I could and rushed back to the Gryffindor common room to get away from that hag. I don't know what to do but I'm not telling Dumbledore or McGonagall because they're stressed enough as it is with all of the order business about that secret weapon." I explained.

Percy stood there, staring at my hand. I could see the anger boiling in him, rising up ready to explode just like a fuming volcano.

"Harry, that's not right. Harming a minor! We have to do something, we have to pay her back." exclaimed Percy.

"We will Percy but not right now. Let everything cool down first."

"Ok. I suppose you're right, that's a good plan. A plan worthy of Ath- Hermione and all her brainiac-ness. We should go to Astronomy before we get a detention for that class as well."

Percy's POV  
I can't believe what that Umbridge did. If she were a monster (which I was beginning to consider) I would match to her office right now and send her to Tartarus. I now know why it is a place where the vilest creatures are imprisoned. I do not want to go there ever again. Unfortunately, she is just a nasty, sadistic and cruel wizard. I can't do anything against her at this point in time.

Also, I also let another clue about myself slip. Silly me and nearly saying Athena! Harry probably wouldn't make the connection but I know that if Hermione had that information, it would make it a lot easier to find out what I am. I still want to keep it a secret for a bit, gain their trust more. I want to be accepted into the wizarding world, I will have to spend part of my life here.

...Δ...

Astronomy was held in the highest tower at Hogwarts. (I didn't laugh this time!) Our teacher was a kind looking witch named Professor Sinstra.

"Now class, today we will be documenting the constellations that we can see in the sky tonight. I trust that you've all brought your telescopes? Set up at an individual station and record away!"

I am so thankful that my mum chose my subjects. She obviously knew from her experiences her that I would be a natural in some classes. Astronomy was one of them. I'm still curious as to why I'm doing potions...maybe its mandatory?

Due to many campfires at Camp Half-Blood and Annabeth's vast knowledge; I knew a lot about the constellations. I could see Orion and the three really bright stars on his belt that I can't remember the name of. I could also see Hercules and my namesake, Perseus, sparkling brightly in the sky.

My eyes then fell on another more recent constellation. Zoe, the Hunter. Both Zoe's and Bianca's deaths laid heavily on me. If only I had intervened in both situations they might still be alive today. But I had made peace with their ghosts. They do not blame me. Seeing Zoe up in the sky was a friendly reminder of her courage and spirit. Of the courage of everyone in the demigod/monster/deity world. So much courage was shown during the wars; Beckendorf, Silena, -

Suddenly, that now all too familiar pain blossomed in the back of my head. My eyes were literally rolling in their sockets I felt so dizzy. I registered my name being called but it seemed so faint. I was losing consciousness faster and faster until my knees gave way and I hit my head on the edge of something metal. I was losing my grip on reality; the work around me was tuning out just like an old TV being turned off. Then everything went black.

* * *

**A/n: How did I go? Please let me know via review!**

**So this is the longest chapter ever. It seems to be a bit of a pattern; as the story progresses, the chapters get longer. This chapter is four times as long as the first one (over four thousand words). I would like to give a ****MASSIVE**** thank you to everyone who reviewed on the last chapter, all 50 of you! That is seriously amazing, keep it up ;D**

**To SilverShadows12: She will almost certainly appear.**

**To SummerSpirit18: If I was an artist I would draw them for you! Unfortunately, I am horrible at drawing people. **

**To ArTyStoLe: Hei (That's hello in Norwegian…) I'm going to have to start a list of 'hello' in different languages! No worries, you're welcome. You know I don't write humour well, to me it seems unnatural when I try to reciprocate a character's humour! I don't think I would do it justice.**

**To Shur'tugal Daughter of Artemis: Was the Umbridge's class scene okay…?**

**To HolleyS: I'm not quite sure when it will be explained yet. Don't worry, they will not be brothers.**

**To MiSaNaHyu: The start of the next chapter should explain the answer to your question, I won't say it now otherwise it will ruin it! It's not the magic interfering with his memories.**

**To Meepmeep123: Thank you! The chapters seem to be getting longer and longer. By the time it gets close to the end, I may have to split the longer chapters up…that might mean a slightly longer story!**

**To Guest#1: I'm going to keep all of the other demigods as demigods and the wizards as wizards. Sorry.**

**To LianaRamsay: I explained that in this chapter for you! I had it worked out I my head but I didn't realise that I forgot to type it somewhere…silly me…**

**To DaniPotterLovesGod: Thank you! I just write the way I imagine Percy would think. It's a bit hard since I'm a girl and I don't really know how guys think, but I give it my best shot. I'm sorry to all of the guys out there reading my story if anything seems unusual or out of place for a guy's thoughts. I think it would be interesting to swap minds with a boy for a day! God bless you too!**

**To Agent Artemis 004: Voldemort is not causing the pain in Percy's head.**

**To Guest#2: Ok, first off I should have written this at the beginning of chapter one but I have warped the timelines of the two stories so that they occur at the same time.**

**I think the answer to your first review also answers this one.**

**To General E: Good guess but it's not quite right. Percy isn't harmed by performing magic because he is a wizard.**

**To Sorry that username is taken: Thank you! New pen name? I like it :) I used your idea in this chapter but I'm not sure if it's exactly what you had in mind. No worries, I really like your stories; I am a fan of you now! I can't wait until you update them.**

**To AmazingHolyRomanEmpire: That's great to hear!**

**To RedRangerBelt: I'm thinking of doing a bit of both, if you get what I mean. But the trio will look into it more before confronting Percy about anything. So look out for a trip to the library! They won't take him as hostage and demand information if that's what you're asking – they don't seem like that sort of people. Eventually, Annabeth will ask about the owls but not for a while. Percy will have his hands full with school and other activities for a bit.**

**To Made-Of-Fantasy: Sadly, Nico wasn't there. It just reminded Percy of him. He might just make an appearance towards the end… I'm not going to make any other of the PJO characters come to Hogwarts. I'm still debating that. If I include it, there will be major dramatic irony in the story. But if I don't, there will always be a sense of suspense. I don't know!**

**MiniMyrnin1997: Good to hear! I update fortnightly.**

**To toe walker: Very descriptive (and correct) answer. Thank you!**

**To CatchingSparks: It definitely hurt Percy's feelings! OK, so it's not exactly legilimency, more a form of it. I hope to explain more in the next chapter.**

**Ok, so I've been having this debate with myself for a while now and it has to do with the story. Should I make it a series or just have it as a single story? If I do a series, the updates will be really slow because of schooling commitments. It will probably be near the end of the year when I finish this story. What do you guys think?**

**Question of the chapter: Who said this? 'He put his fingers to his lips. "I'm incognito. Call me Fred."**

**Please review! Until next time,**

**Lorien xx**


	13. Chapter 13

**The characters and plot lines of Percy Jackson and the Olympians series, the Heroes of Olympus series and the Harry Potter series are owned by their respective authors; Rick Riordan and J. K. Rowling. The original content, ideas and intellectual property of this story are owned by Percabeth Lorien, 2013. Please do not copy, reproduce, or translate without express written permission.**

* * *

**A/n: Thank you to everyone who has read, followed, favourited and reviewed this story! Keep it up! This chapter is dedicated to Fire in My Head for answering the previous chapter's question correctly with: 'Apollo'. This chapter will answer a lot of questions!**

* * *

Chapter 13  
Percy's POV

* * *

I was once again engulfed in a dark cavern; it seemed to be a recurring theme in these dreams. I tried to take a step forward but it was as if an invisible force field was holding me in place. Struggling against it got me nowhere so I decided to stay still and wait for something to happen.

Like in my previous dream, I could hear a low humming sound. It gradually got louder and louder until the static noise made my ears ring. I blinked once, twice, three times and cracks appeared in the void around me. However the seen that unfolded before my eyes was barely any brighter.

Usually when I have a demigod dream, I see snippets of a scene. This time though, it was as if I was in an interactive 3-D set.

An extremely pale man wearing black wizarding robes was muttering some spells over a steaming cauldron with his back to me. His head was completely bald and I could see the veins running underneath his skin weaving a pattern like one of Arachne's webs. It was really grotesque. He flicked his head to the side and I saw that instead of a nose, he had two snake like slits.

"Wormtail! Bring me the ingredients." ordered the man in a hushed tone.

A stout, balding man hobbled over to the other... creature and handed him the ingredients. The snake man added in the ingredients, that I couldn't quite discern from where I was at the moment, whilst muttering some incantation. It dawned on me that the snake man must be Voldemort form the descriptions Harry had given me.

"Why isn't this working? She promised me in my dream that it would! Maybe I'm doing something wrong..." Voldemort sounded agitated now. He stirred the bubbling cauldron once clockwise and twice anti-clockwise then checked the mixture again.

Voldemort seemed livid now. He craned his head back and brought his hands to his temples. His head snapped forwards; his eyes closed in concentration. It was as if he were trying to have a vision.

Suddenly, I could see what the man could. It was the halls of Hogwarts, somewhere in the castle that I'd never been before and it seemed as if it were night time. This dream like experience was shot from the perspective of a student. Currently the student was running somewhere as the hallway was blurring slightly. Then all of a sudden, the vision stopped and I was back in my own little dreamscape.

Voldemort seemed to have calmed down a bit and was now panting heavily as he gripped the cauldron for support. "Gah!" he exclaimed. "Why am I having all of these visions? Where do they come from?"

Then muttering to himself, Voldemort said "They could be flashes from the past when I was more mortal; memories of my times at Hogwarts. I don't ever remember running around like a fool. Unless...no it can't be. That would be too good to be true. Being inside Potter's mind would be impossible! However, the ceremony in the grave yard may have tied us together."

"Wormtail!" Voldemort called out to his slave. "I think I shall leave this potion for a while and try it again later. But in the meantime, call a meeting."

I blinked and I was once again in the deep dark cavern. The humming noise began, quietly at first and gradually getting louder until the sound reverberated around me. The humming turned into a whisper of a voice the sound of which was whooshing around the cave just like a cyclone would. As with the humming, the whisper got louder and began to form words.

"Perseus Jackson. I finally have to pleasure of talking to the 'great' hero. You have caused me much pain Perseus, much pain. I hope to gradually return the favour. Have you enjoyed your little samples? You can hardly endure those I can't wait to see how you fare with my other plans." said the voice which was neither feminine nor masculine.

"Who are you? Have we met? What did I do to you?" I questioned.

"Ha ha, who am I? I don't think that you're in any position to be interrogating me. My identity shall remain a secret. Although, I can say that we haven't met before. But Perseus, you must suffer because the gods have betrayed me. Betrayed us. Gaia intended to use you as her pawn but she went about it in the wrong way. I shall make you, the pawn of Olympus, create his own downfall.

The gods, Perseus, have trapped me in a place which I nourish. It's an incredibly cruel form of torture; I am essentially bound to assist my prison." answered the voice. It had an accent as if English wasn't their first language. The accent sounded European or Mediterranean.

"On a lighter note, wasn't it entertaining watching that man attempt to make a potion to secure his immortality? I've entered his mind as well and as...payment for his 'assistance' he asked me for total immortality. How absurd? I made a bogus potion for him!

Perseus, I must leave you now; there is work to do, my patron requests my counsel. Just remember, I enter your mind at your weakest moments. Think in particular about your fatal flaw; about your old life. Your mind is weaker then. Sleep tight, don't let the monsters bite."  
The voice sounded sadistically sing-song at the end; it made a shiver run down my spine.

I woke up and panicked. I had no idea where I was. A blinding white landscape filled my vision and made my eyes water. I sat up and immediately my head felt dizzy. I definitely needed something stronger than an Advil. I think I have some ambrosia cubes in my trunk; a quarter of a cube should do it.

I noticed that I was in a bed that had freshly pressed hospital blankets. I panicked. What had happened to me? Where had I been taken? Steadying myself, I slid my legs off of the bed and made my way towards the large wooden doors at the end of the room.

An old lady dressed in an old fashioned nurses outfit came rushing towards me. "No, no Percy! You must stay overnight so that I can monitor you. You have no physical injuries which is lucky but you blacked out for no apparent reason. I tried casting a diagnosis spell but it didn't work. At the moment I'm hoping that you're simply suffering from a severe lack of sleep or water or it may even be stress induced." said the nurse.

The Curse of Achilles is an excellent blessing in battle but in the wizarding world, it seems that it might make things a little tougher for me. I decided to use this opportunity to my advantage and ask the nurse a few questions.

"Where am I? Who are you? How did I get wherever here is?" I asked the nurse in rapid succession.

"Why son, you're in Hogwarts' infirmary. I'm Madam Pomfrey, the school's nurse. You're friends Harry, Ron and Hermione brought you here after you collapsed in the astronomy tower. They had to carry you because the levitation spell didn't work on you. I suspect you've had some spell cast on you so that you are temporarily immune to spells."

I just nodded slowly, still a bit dizzy from trying to get up too quickly.

"Percy, I gave you a sleeping draught but it seems to be too weak. Lay back down and I'll go grab a flask of dream less sleep potion. In the meantime, drink some water."

Doing as I was told, I downed the glass of water and lay my head on the soft pillow. Isn't it ironic how I have to drink the potion which I completely messed up earlier today? The Fates are out to get me. The Curse of Achilles was making me extra tired. Madam Pomfrey came back with a glass of a light pink liquid. It worked because as soon as I drank it, I could feel myself drifting off into a thoughtless slumber.

...L...

Harry's POV

"I don't feel right about doing this after last night but I need to know more about Percy. There are just too many anomalies." stated Hermione on our way to the library. She had somehow convinced Ron and I to use our breakfast time (well most of it anyway, we did stop by to eat a quick meal) and our free period to go to the library with her. Hermione's argument had been that we have no homework to do so why not come?

"I mean, he's a really nice person and everything else about him seems honest but I can't help but get a nagging feeling that there's more to him than meets the eye. I'm not sure if it is a good or bad thing at the moment. We need to do some research."

Funny how Hermione added 'we' when talking about doing research. I'm glad to help but it always seems that our research is useless. Usually some spontaneous chain of events results in us finding answers.

"Bloody hell Hermione, it's always us that finds something wrong." complained Ron.

"True Ron but we're the ones who want the answers. We have this burning urge to find out the truth." I said. Then a thought came to mind; last night's detention with Umbridge. I had completely forgotten about it after Percy collapsed.

"Speaking of the truth, I have something to tell you. Last night's detention with Umbridge wasn't exactly normal. It started out like a usual detention, she had some paper set out for me to write lines. But then it got weird. She gave me a quill without an ink pot and when I asked her for one she said I wouldn't need it.

So I began writing the lines she told me; 'I must not tell lies'. The ink was an odd colour, blood red. At first, I thought she was just into that being her strange self but then the back of my writing hand began to tingle. Soon blood was running down my wrist. The words 'I must not tell lies' were etching themselves in my flesh."

Hermione and Ron gasped and looked at my hand. The letters were now no more than patches of shiny pink marks on my hand. I dread going back tonight and all other nights until this punishment is over, but I won't give into her and give her the satisfaction of knowing that she got to me.

"Harry, that's illegal! She can't do that. Blood quills are outlawed. You have to tell Dumbledore right away and get her kicked out of Hogwarts!" exclaimed a disgusted Hermione.

"I won't tell Dumbledore, he has enough on his plate already dealing with all of the Order stuff regarding the secret weapon. Plus, he hasn't made any effort to contact me so we're obviously not on his top priorities list at the moment. Let's just go in the library and research, we don't have time to waste." I answered.

Hermione and Ron looked ready to retaliate but one stern look told them to drop it for now.

Hermione was on a mission when she entered the library, she knew which section she was heading to. Every so often she would glance behind her to make sure that Ron and I were keeping up.

"So we don't really have a great deal of information about Percy and what we do have doesn't connect up. The one thing that I think we can research further into is ancient Greece. It won't even look suspicious because I'm studying ancient Greek in Runes this year, it will just look like a bit of background research." said Hermione keeping her voice low, Madam Pince had radar ears.

Ron and I just nodded. Hermione went to the muggle History section and pulled out three books. Two were specifically about ancient Greece and the other was about multiple ancient societies.

"Ok now," began Hermione. "I want you to read the books carefully and if anything in there sticks our as something Percy has said or done tell us."

Reading the book wasn't that bad, it was quite interesting reading about the ancient Greeks and their way of life. I can't fathom living in an ancient time. The Greeks were quite the inventors and they had heaps of famous philosophers too. Many of the famous quotes we know today stem from their sayings.

They had markets, theatres and schools and at ceremonial occasions (and sometimes at meal time) they would burn offerings for the gods and goddesses. Wait minute, burn offerings? Percy always burns part of his food.

"Guys! I think I've found something!" I whisper yelled. After nearly two hours fruitless search, we had something. This immediately got their attention. "This book says that the ancient Greeks used to burn offerings to their gods and goddesses. Percy always burns part of his meal, that can't be a coincidence."

"There are no such things as coincidences in the wizarding world. Ok, that's a good start. So we can assume that Percy follows the ancient Greco-Roman religion. Let's continue looking at their way of life, we might find something more." mused Hermione.

Ron didn't look thrilled about more reading but followed her orders anyway. After another hour, we hadn't found anything else out. Hermione borrowed the books and we left for our classes of the day. We would go and check on Percy during lunch.

...L...

Percy's POV

The dreamless sleep potion worked like a charm. Well, I suppose it's not really a charm. I really should stop using that expression. But anyway, I woke up not knowing what time it was. I could tell that it was probably late morning due to the amount of light streaming through the infirmary's windows.

"Oh good! You're awake. I was beginning to think that I'd given you too much potion. You have a strong build so I thought that you could take a higher dose. I was right in the end though, all is well."

The Curse of Achilles makes me really sleepy so that must have had something to do with it. Like Nico DiAngelo once said; 'With great power comes great need to take a nap!'. I couldn't agree more. I actually liked the dreamless sleep I had. One monstrous (pardon the pun) demigod dream is enough for a night. I know that the dreams can be helpful on quests and are a good way to communicate with your godly parent and other friendly deities (and some not so liked; *cough* Hera *cough*) but most of the time they are a pain in the backside. I wish I could have a few flasks of that potion.

If Madam Pomfrey thought that I 'had a strong build' (which I don't really, I'm more lean like a swimmer) wait until she saw someone from the Ares cabin! Or even the Hephaestus cabin. They were ripped.

"You missed breakfast dear but here is some lunch." said Madam Pomfrey as she set down a tray on the over bed table. Damn, I had missed out on breakfast!

The small pot of fire that always appeared at meal times once again popped up on my table. I burnt some bread and a bit of meat, praying to my dad for guidance.

No sooner had the fire disappeared that Harry, Ron and Hermione walked into the infirmary looking concerned. Once they saw that I was awake and sitting in my bed smiles replaced their worry lines.

"How are you feeling, Perce? You gave us quite the fright last night. We had to basically drag you up here." greeted Harry.

"Yeah, and it's not like you're a featherweight or anything either!" said Ron which to some may sound rude but to me, it meant that he was relieved. He still got a glare from Hermione though. I sighed internally at their antics, when would they wake up to each other?

"I'm fine guys, really. Madam Pomfrey says that it might have been a lack of sleep or water. Or, it could be stress induced. I feel great now though, I took some dreamless sleep potion, ironic I know, and I now feel well rested." I said smiling. There was no need to alarm them with my headaches. They still didn't know about my other world and telling them about my dream would just freak them out! I wonder if Harry is still having strange dreams? I'll ask later.

"What are you three doing here? Keep your voices down, this is the infirmary for Merlin's sake!" chastised Madam Pomfrey who was probably coming to check on me.

Just as she finished talking, Professor McGonagall came through the doors. "Percy dear, I heard of the incident. Are you ok?" questioned McGonagall.

"Honestly, everyone, I'm fine. I feel great. It must just be stress about starting in a new school, a school of magic no less. It can be a bit overwhelming at times." I replied. What I didn't tell them was that this was probably the eighth school I've started at (and I've already managed to blow something up, it was minor compared to the other times though).

"Well Jackson, if you ever need help you know that you can come to me or any of the other teachers. Except for Umbridge, that sorry Ministry excuse for a teacher! I'd better be off now, students to teach. You three better hurry if you want any lunch as well. Good afternoon Poppy." and with that, Professor McGonagall was gone.

"Well, we'll see you at dinner?" said Hermione.

"Hopefully. Have fun in class!" I responded.

"Bye! Don't faint on us!" the three chorused.

Once they had left the infirmary, Madam Pomfrey spoke again. "I've been monitoring you whilst you slept and everything seems normal. Your heart rate was practically perfect and your breathing seemed steady. I'll let you out once classes have started. You don't have to go to any because I think that may trigger another black out. Take this note and just rest for the afternoon."

I took the note that she had scribed down and scoffed down the rest of my lunch. I got out of bed and was ready to leave but I felt a hand on my shoulder turn me around.

"And remember Percy. Drink plenty of water and get enough rest, OWL year can be a stressful year. Off you go, head straight to the Gryffindor common room, no detours; that will distract other students learning."

Of course I would remember to drink water, I am the son of Poseidon for crying out loud. But, I won't be following that other piece of advice to the letter. I think a little detour to the bathrooms is needed to send an IM to a certain daughter of Athena.

...L...

"Oh Iris goddess of the rainbow, accept my offering. Show me Annabeth Chase, United States of America!" I chanted in the bathroom of my previous IM to Annabeth. A lot more information had been uncovered since then.

Slowly, a watery image was beginning to appear before me. Annabeth appeared to be talking to someone with her back to me. "Wise Girl!" I called out.

Her head whipped around and a smile etched itself on her beautiful face. I could now see that the person she had been talking to was Chiron in centaur form. It looked as if they were talking outside near the camp fire area. It was mid-afternoon here and it seemed to be early morning at Long Island Sound.

"Percy! I was just discussing your head pains with Chiron. We don't have a clue as to why they are happening but we suspect some ancient powers to be involved; most likely from our world." explained Annabeth.

"Hello child. It's good to see you, how are you adjusting?" asked Chiron.

"Hi Chiron. I've adjusted well; nothing can shock you after you discover that you're a demigod! I have news. Last night while I was up in the Astronomy Tower for class my head began to hurt again but this time it was so strong I blacked out. Then I had a demigod dream..." their faces darkened as my explanation progressed. They weren't severely alarmed about the whole Voldemort scene but my second dream shocked them a lot.

"So...so what you're saying is that another deity is after you?" muttered a shocked Annabeth.

"Yeah, and we know there are at least two because the voice said something about their patron awaiting them. Have there been any conflicts or monster uprisings back home?" I asked.

"Nothing too out of the ordinary. The monsters in Tartarus are restless as always but they aren't causing an 'uprise'; it's just their usual behaviour. Your father has been plagued recently by a few sea monsters but that is usual. Just as normal for Artemis to be hunted by the monsters she hunts which of course is still occurring. So to answer your question Percy, there have been no monster uprisings. No Titan disturbances either." responded Chiron.

"I don't like the sound of patron either. So for the time being it seems as if whoever is toying with your mind is working underground. Not literally of course but they're obviously trying not to draw attention to themselves." mused Annabeth.

"Well, I thought I'd just let you know. Since thinking about home causes pain, I'll try and limit that. It's going to be so hard though; I think about you all, all of the time. Hermione says that we will be getting a lot of homework this year so that will, unfortunately, keep me distracted. Hecate sent me a letter and it had a spell that allows me to write in ancient Greek and everyone else sees it as English. Nifty, huh?" I replied.

"Hecate? Didn't she side with the Titans? I know she was pardoned but is it wise to trust her?" questioned Annabeth.

"I know, I thought that too. She didn't side with the Titans for evil reasons though; she like the other minor gods and goddesses wanted to be noticed and recognised. But her letter had messages from the gods and her spell has so far worked with no side effects. Plus, this is her realm after all; she knows the most about them." I answered.

"Ok, so long as you think she has been trustworthy." said Annabeth looking slightly less worried.

"I have to let you guys go now, after leaving the infirmary I was supposed to go straight back to my dorm. I miss you both. Tell everyone I said hi! Bye."

"We will, good bye Percy!" replied Annabeth and Chiron.

I disconnected the Iris Message and headed to the dormitory. "Anaklusmos." I said the password to the Fat Lady as I approached her portrait.

There was no one in the common room and I was feeling tired so I headed up to my shared room to sleep. That blackout must have drained a lot out of me and that combined with the Curse of Achilles was still making me feel sleepy even after a good night's rest. My head hit the pillow and all I was hoping for was another calm, dreamless sleep.

**A/n: So how was it? Please review! And check out the poll on my profile!**

**I'm just going to let you know in advance that my updates may become less frequent and sporadic. I'm really sorry that this has to happen but fanfiction is not my first priority; my education is. But, in saying all of this I can guarantee you that I will not abandon this fic.**

**This chapter was really hard to write because I had to reveal enough to answer all of your questions but keep enough a mystery so that the plot can progress. Also, I'm re-reading the Order of the Phoenix and I've noticed that I have forgotten to include some scenes from that plot into my own so the next chapter will be more about Harry's journey.**

**To Sorry that username is taken: No worries. Thank you! I'm glad I haven't gotten that many questions for homework! Wow, are they trying to kill you? **

**To Moriviv: hahaha, yeah. I meant note. I think I went back and fixed that, sorry for the sloppy editing!**

**To Fire in My Head: Correct! Oh, ok. Thanks for letting me know!**

**To Crazy-random-reader of hogwart: The bump didn't hurt him because of the Curse of Achilles. I'm debating that. If I make this story a series, the answer is yes. If not…I'm not sure. If I do get him to write lines, they will be different.**

**To Thatwaslame: Yeah, the series would be written on a very irregular basis compared to this story. What else were you going to say? **

**To Starfire Flames: Well, I was going to have some 'action' (although I probably won't do the scene justice) in the next chapter but that's been pushed back because I have been neglecting Harry's side of the story. I'm not sure if there will be Greek monsters as such; you'll just have to read the next few chapters!**

**To Khoine: hehe *evil grin* I'm thinking about the detention concept, I've had so many reviews about it that I feel obliged to include it. I don't know how to incorporate it into my plot though…I'll work on it! No worries, thank you for that massive compliment.**

**To Guest: Me neither.**

**To SummerSpirit18: Now there's an idea…I might alter it slightly though.**

**To MiSaNaHyu: You were so close! This chapter explained the reason behind the pain. I'm glad that my story is interesting.**

**To BookLover0608: Thank you! The pain is connected to him thinking about camp as explained in this chapter. A lot of people have suggested the whole 'God blood battling against his wizard blood' concept…is that mentioned in another story? That is not what is happening to Percy.**

**To Ivy-child: I love him too.**

**To Epicness12344321: I hope I explained the pain in his head okay in this chapter.**

**To HolleyS: Only Harry has the 'pleasure' of having his mind possessed by Voldie. The Curse of Achilles doesn't really have anything to do with it as it is not a physical attack.**

**To Daffodil Moon: I've never thought of it that way; to me Apollo has always been the hot teenage surfer. But now I can't stop thinking of him as Fred Weasely!**

**To birdy: Yeah, they were. Thanks for reviewing multiple times!**

**To toe walker: You're right about the head pains being evil. 'completely take out percy's personality and turn him into a monkey.' That cracked me up! I won't make him loose his personality. Imagine trting to write this as a haiku…**

**Percy's head is sore**

**It's really not Percy's fault**

**He has not control.**

**How was that? As horrible as one of Apollo's haikus?**

**To FangirlAlways394: They will find out about his powers some time in between chapters 15 and 21. Thank you!**

**To RedRangerBelt: I think this chapter answered some of your questions. I can't really tell you how they're going to react because I haven't worked it out myself! I do not write chapters in advanced, although I probably should have because it's straining be a bit. Harry will do as he does in the book.**

**To ArianandXaia: I've heard a lot about Maze Runner. Should I read it?**

**I hadn't read the book and forgot about the Percy W incident. **

**Hahahaha I should so make Percy write that! Well, you don't really run into any wildlife unless you live in the bush! What is it that you like about Australia?**

**Hi!**

**So, thank you for reviewing on so many chapters! I hope you liked this one as well.**

**To nargles lurk in the mistletoe: I like the way you described Apollo's statement!**

**To Guest saying 'I shall hate you is you do not upgrade this': Did you mean update? If so…don't hate me! I updated! I updated!**

**To Agent Artemis 004: hehe *evil grin* I hope this was an okay chapter.**

**To WingedGoddesOfVictory: So many people have requested a PercyxUmbridge detention scene that I'll have to somehow work it into my plan.**

**To ArTyStoLe: ¡Hola (hi in Spanish) ArTy. Thank you :) That's a confidence booster! Hope you liked the chappie.**

**To ForbbidenForest: Thank you, I'll update as often as I can.**

**So, I would like to thank you guys once again for reviewing this story! I love you all for it *mwah* haha but seriously, it means a lot to me that people take the time to read my story and comment their opinions of it.**

**Question of the chapter: What is Percy's biggest 'what if'?**

**Until next time,**

**Lorien xx**


End file.
